


we're just friends...

by xKweenx



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nicole is our literal bff, Reader is THAT bitch, Slow Burn, Wendy Lowkey hate us, but we Stan kenny, reader and Kyle are p h y i s i c a l l y unable to admit that they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKweenx/pseuds/xKweenx
Summary: "I see the way you look at him""Everyone looks at Kyle that way""So, you like him?" Nicole askedYou sadly sighed, thinking about the harsh reality of things"we're just friends..."
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. PROLOGUE

“It's not fair! She slid under the fence!” Cartman yelled 

You rolled your eyes 

“She cheated” He yelled again 

“Suck my dick Cartman” you yelled back 

“WOOHOO! Made it too!” Kyle cheered as he made it passed Cartman and over the ’border’

“WAIT NO FAIR, Y/N WAS DISTRACTING ME” Cartman shouted, face getting redder by the second 

“Not really no” you smirked giving Kyle a high-five 

“THAT DOESN'T COUNT DO IT AG-“ 

“YESSS” Stan and Token said as they made it over the border too

“WHAT THE FUCK BUTTERS?” Cartman shouted at his head officer 

“Oh sorry! I saw a butterfly!” Butters said shyly 

“Are you serious Butters? Just let everyone the hell through then” Cartman snared 

“Oh alright, GO ON BOYS” Butters yelled 

“BUTTERS NO-“ Cartman was trampled over as everyone made their way to the border

You high-fived and cheered everyone there 

“Soooooo I win” you said offering a hand to Cartman 

“Bitch” He muttered under his breath 

“Bitch ass” you added as he took your hand 

“Y/N time to say go!” You heard your mother call out 

Suddenly the happiness you had from winning The Border game had disappeared, the reality of moving from South Park had hit you. 

It seems like yesterday you had just moved here because the main electrical system for the city had busted due to some apparent raccoon boy had fallen on it, so the Mayor had hired your engineer father to come and fix it and started your first day of fourth grade 

Now you were leaving. 

Sure South Park was a shitty place but you had called it home and met your four best friends 

The same four who were looking at you with sad eyes 

“Okay Ma! I’m coming” You called back to her 

You said your goodbyes to all the guys there, Butters was especially difficult since he was sobbing and refusing to let you go 

You took a deep breath and faced the four boys who were currently looking as depressed as you did 

“Bye whore” Cartman said softly pulling one of your braids 

You have always hated Cartman and the awful names he gave you because you seemingly always got attention from the boys, but if you were honest, it was going to feel weird not hearing an offensive name every day 

“Bye Eric” You said pulling his hat over his eyes 

“Bye Y/N” Kenny said initiating your secret handshake that you two had come up with after realizing that it seemingly prevented him from getting killed 

“Bye Kenners” You smiled

“So long Y/N” Stan said giving you a side hug “Go Broncos” He said one final time pulling your shared love of football one last time 

“Go broncos! Bye Stan” you smiled back 

Then you reached Kyle, you two were the closest in the friend group so this was a little harder 

“How am I going to survive without seeing black and white everyday?” Kyle joked 

You giggled as the guys always made fun of you for your monochromatic look. Your signature black turtleneck dress and matching black boots and puffball hat, paired with a white fur coat vest and stockings were what made you famous here

“You’ll manage” you said weakly

There was an awkward silence 

“I’m gonna miss you Kyle” you said stepping forward to give him a hug 

“I’ll miss you too” he said regretting letting go “Bye”

You smiled and gave one final goodbye to everyone before heading to the car where your parents were waiting 

As you made your way to your car you saw a girl standing there with a little box 

“Nicole, we already said our goodbyes. Or you wanna see me cry again” You said as you made your way to the only girl you really got close with here in South Park

“Maybe” she smirked “but I wanted to give you something before you left” 

She handed you a box

You opened it and gasped in delight 

“A charm bracelet” You said instantly sliding it on your wrist 

She pulled out her hand to reveal a matching one 

You both squealed 

“Matching ones, hopefully, you don’t forget me” She said pulling you in one final hug

“Never! Goodbye South Park” as the sound of your new charms dangling filled the air


	2. coming back

The sound of charms dangling filled the air as the car made its way through snowy roads 

Leave it to South Park to once again break their damn electrical system after a second wave a Hippies ravaged by? You didn’t even wanna know…

After 7 years you were back in South Park, and it looked like nothing had changed 

However, you had changed very much so

Growing tall and lean thanks to taking up ballet and growing into your shape 

Your parents had  _ thankfully _ decided on only having one kid 

But there were some things that hadn’t changed about you: You still kept true to your black and white style of a black turtleneck dress and black doc martens, white stockings matching your white fur vest, and your white and black puff hat sitting atop your two braids

And you still had the charm bracelet Nicole gave you all those years ago 

In fact, Nicole was the only person you still kept in contact with from South Park. Updating you on what was going on and about your old friends

Unfortunately, you lost contact with the four boys and were too scared to reach out, would they even want you to reach out? 

When you told Nicole you were coming back you had asked her to keep it lowkey and she did.

Until she told you she accidentally told everyone 

_ Gotta love Nicole _

You all were seniors now, and it was still early in the school year, so there was bound to be change. You just didn’t like the anticipation of it all 

You shook your thoughts away as your car pulled up to your old house. It looked like no one had bought it when you put it up for sale. To be fair, it was in the 

pricer side of South Park, sharing the same neighborhood as Token 

You helped your parents put boxes in the house and began unpacking all of them, slowly making the grand home feel like yours again 

Once the day was done and your family dined on some take-out, you made your way into your almost finished room and collapsed on the bed.

Nervous and excited about the following morning that would be your first day of South Park High 

**********

“Did you see that game yesterday?” Stan said walking to the bus stop 

“What the hell was the defense last night?” Kenny mumbled as he zipped his Perka up as high as it would go 

“The Broncos were letting everyone through!” Kyle added

“I lost 10 damn dollars to Clyde betting they would win” Eric grumbled 

The boys laughed at Eric as the sound of crunching snow was getting louder by the second 

“Fuck you guys...who the hell is walking that loud, it’s too damn early” Eric yelled 

Recognizing the whiny although newly deep voice, as if habit, you immediately responded 

“ _ Suck my dick Cartman”  _

The boys head all snapped in the direction of the voice, eyes wide 

“Y/N?” They said in unison 

You got closer to the boys, stepping back slightly in shock 

_ They literally looked...good? Even Eric looked good in his plus shape  _

“Woah you guys look different” You accidentally said out loud 

_ Real smooth  _

“But the one and only!” You smiled shyly

There was a silent moment of just staring back in forth between you and the boys 

“Y/N! YOU'RE HERE!” Nicole’s sugary voice was heard, breaking the silence 

You immediately ran to her, forgetting the boys 

“NICOLE!” you hugged her tight, your squeals filling the air 

The yells seemed to break the boys out of their trance 

“Dudes, is it just me or did Y/N get hot?” Eric said lowly as you and Nicole caught up 

Kenny mindlessly nodded 

“You guys are gross, but yeah…” Stan said still looking in your direction 

Kyle couldn’t keep his eyes off you, taking in every new detail about you “Yeah she’s different alright” 

You broke away from Nicole for a quick second, focusing your attention back on the  _ men _ you left behind 

You awkwardly smiled at them “uh...long time no see?” 

They simply nodded 

Silence 

“Okay let’s just hug it out and we’ll start from there” You suggested desperately wanting to take the awkwardness out of the air 

You guys all came in for a big group hug that lasted longer than normal, old friendship beginning to find it’s spark again 

Just then the bus pulled up, the guys piled in still in awe of the new you 

Nicole pulled your arm

“Yeahhh no, see I have a car now so the bus is a no” she smiled 

“Oh period! Lucky you” You smiled at her 

“It’s giving I drive you to school every day” She said as she opened her car to let us in 

“I have my own car you know” you smiled at her 

“Boring!” 

“As long as I can pay your gas money in breakfast then” You say getting in 

“Perfect for me!” She giggled 

We drove the way to the school catching up to date and telling you everything that’s going on

You had to ask the question 

“So you weren’t gonna tell me the guys got hella cute or…” 

She gagged “Ew stop playing with me girl”

“I’m serious! They literally all had sharp jaws, muscles, and were tall! Were you keeping them to yourselves?” You teased 

Nicole rolled her eyes “I mean, we kinda grew up together. I never really noticed a change” 

You raise an eyebrow and used the only nickname you gave her 

“ _ Nicky _ ” 

She laughed at the name “Okay so maybe I noticed, but you're one to talk  _ Sunshine _ . Look at you, you glowed up sis!” 

You laughed at the old nickname she had for you 

“Me? Look at your fine self” you praised 

She still had her gorgeous curly puff and yellow attire 

“You better know it!” She laughed 

You two pulled up to the high school and you got out of the car admiring your new surroundings 

“Welcome to South Park High! I’m your tour guide Nicole!” Nicole gleamed pulling me inside with her 

The school was bright but bland when it came to decorations. Your typical high school, nothing too extraordinary 

You suddenly felt yourself being lifted in a bone-crushing hug 

“Y/N IS IT REALLY YOU?” A deep country accent called out 

You struggled to look down but were able to see a new but familiar face 

“Butters!” You managed to say, seriously running out of oxygen 

Finally, you were placed down and you took a breath of much needed air 

“I'm so happy you're here, I thought I’d never see you again!” Butters beamed 

“It’s so good to see you too, look at how handsome you’ve gotten” You say finally getting your breath back 

Butters instantly blushed “Aw shucks, thanks”

You giggled as Nicole once again took your arm and led you to new places 

She pointed out classrooms, club spots, lockers, activity centers, sports-related things, and so much more! 

Along the way, you caught up with old friends! Saying hi to Clyde and Token, gushing at Craig and Tweek Tweak for their long-lasting relationship, and others 

You finally pulled up the group of girls crowding a row of lockers and they soon erupted in squeals 

“Y/N, you're back!” Bebe calls out hugging you first

“Look at you! You look so beautiful!” Heidi said following pursuit 

The rest of the girls hugged you 

Except for Wendy who looked up you up and down first, before giving you a hug 

“Soooo good to have you back” Wendy said 

You took note of this action and just pushed it aside for now, while you hugged her back 

Nicole also noticed Wendy’s strange behavior boys and guided you along 

“What was that all about?” You asked her

“I have no idea, that was so strange…” Nicole said furrowing her brows 

“Does she do that to everyone now?” 

Nicole was quiet for a moment “She’s a little different now that she’s more popular”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at that 

Of course, the school would have a popularity system 

“Anyways, I was able to work my magic and arranged for us to be in all the same classes!” She gleamed 

“Nicole you’re literally the best!” You said in a sigh of relief that you would have someone in your class who you knew 

“I couldn’t get out lockers together though” she said with a frown 

“That’s okay, you’ve done more than enough trust me. Where is it anyway?” You asked 

She pointed to where the four guys of your childhood were standing deep in conversation 

“Oh…” You say 

“Don't worry, you guys are going to be back to normal next in no time! It might take a little time” Nicole said 

_ You hoped so  _

“Anyways I’m off to my locker, you know where Math is right?”

“Yeah I’ll see you there” You said giving her one final thanks for everything and started walking towards your locker 

The guys suddenly stopped when they noticed you walking towards their locker 

“Hey again” you said to them, before opening your new locker

You quickly stuffed all your books and lunch in there 

“So uh, how are you?” Stan said trying to lessen the uncomfort in the air 

“Great great! And you guys?” 

‘Goods’ and ‘fines’ were heard among them

The bell rang and you couldn’t be happier to leave such an awkward interaction 

You shut your locker “I’ll see you guys around?” You smiled shyly 

You walked to your class and took note of Nicole waving you over to the empty seat next to her 

You gladly took the seat 

“So how was it?” Nicole asked 

You awkwardly nodded at Kyle and Stan who met your eyes when they walked in 

“Just  _ great _ ” you huffed 

_ Maybe this was going to take more time than you expected, has it really been that long? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Let's officially get this story started! This story is gonna have lots of SP characters to add to the plot so stay tuned! So excited for you all to see what's in store, enjoy and pls Comment & Kudos! Muahhhhh


	3. back at it

The lunchroom was packed and people were chattering about 

“I see you still pack your lunch” Nicole said pointing her tray of gruel to your lunchbox 

“I assumed the food was just as gross at every school” you smiled cheekily

You two laughed as you began looking for a table 

“Nicole come!” Wendy called out from what seemed to be their self-proclaimed table 

There was a problem though, there was only one seat and Wendy had only called Nicole 

“C'mon join us” Nicole said missing Wendy’s comment 

“I’ll pass but thank you though” you smiled at her 

“You sure? Where will you sit” she asked 

“I’ll find a place... really” You smiled, reassuring her 

She nodded, still not convinced 

You gave a sigh and began searching the cafeteria for any open tables and your eyes landed on a table with four familiar faces 

You gave one final nervous breath and held your head up high 

As you walked down the cafeteria you couldn’t help but notice heads turning to you 

The news of your return was still the fresh gossip on everyone’s mind 

You made your way to the table and smiled 

“Can I sit here?”

They stared at you for a while 

“Uh...Yeah go ahead” Kyle finally spoke up

“Thanks” You smiled at him 

You took the open seat next to Cartman 

The awkward tension made its way over you guys once again as you began to silently unpack your lunch 

You began with your juice, sandwich, and-

“Is that your mom's cake?” Cartman said breaking the silence, eyes directly looking at the slice of dessert you had just pulled out 

“Uh yeah, do you want so-“

Cartman instantly swiped it from you and began devouring it 

“Fatass” Stan said and you all erupted into laughter

“Screw you guys” He said with his mouth full 

You scrunch your nose in disgust “I’m surprised you remembered” 

“You don’t forget something this damn delicious” Cartman said still eating 

“So how does it feel to be back in South Park?” Kenny said through his parka 

“Nothing’s changed” You shrug

“Yeah everything pretty much the same around here” Kyle added 

“What’s new with you guys” you ask, grateful that the conversation was finally taking off and the tension was melting away

“Stan’s the Star Quarterback” Kyle said patting Stans's shoulder

“Congratulations man!” You said giving Stan a fist bump

“Yeah but I couldn’t have done without my wide receiver Kyle, running back Kenny, and Linebacker Cartman” Stan said beaming 

“You guys are all superstar athletes huh?” You smirked 

“Duh, was that not understood?” Cartman said handing you back your container where your cake was 

You rolled your eyes at him 

“Are you still in ballet?” Kyle asked 

“Yeah, Solid 13 years” you say sighing lightly at your long term commitment to it 

“Brutal” Kenny said 

You guys continued to flow into easy conversation and laughed at old inside jokes and old memories, the awkwardness has finally left and it felt as if you didn’t leave 

The bell rang signaling an end to lunch and the beginning of the second half of classes

“What class do you have next?” Kyle asked throwing away his trash 

You pulled out your schedule Nicole made for you “Physics” 

“Oh cool, me too. Wanna walk together?” He asked 

“Yeah sure” you say looking for Nicole and indicating that you would meet her there 

You two walked amongst the crowded hallway 

“How are you liking SPH so far?” Kyle said

“It’s good, pretty chill” you responded having to crane your neck a little to meet his eyes, you were tall but not six foot tall like the guys were 

“Yeah not much happens here anyways” Kyle said as he allows you to enter the classroom first

“Thank you, don’t you get bored?” You asked 

He shrugged “Things happen” 

You chuckled at his remark as you spotted Nicole chatting with Token in the class

“Let me walk you home, we can catch up” Kyle said

This caught you off guard 

It was only the first day, and you still felt you were walking around thin ice trying to get that friendship back with the boys 

Especially Kyle, would you guys ever be close again?

Or worse...

_ Nah, that’s a thing of the past  _

“Sure” you smiled shyly 

He gave you a smile 

You made your way over to Nicole who gave a quick goodbye to Token and focused her attention on you 

“Didn’t know you two were a thing” You teased

“As if” she winked “I peeped you and Kyle”

“He asked if he could walk me home” 

“Ooooo” she said playfully 

“Nicky we’re just friends” you rolled your eyes 

She only smiled 

**********

“Bye Nicole, thank you for an amazing first day!” You say giving Nicole a final hug 

“Anything for you Y/N, text me if you need anything” she said as she heads off 

You made your way to your locker where you find Kyle putting his own things away 

“Hey” you say as you open your own locker 

“Hey” Kyle responded, closing his locker “Ready to go?

You shut your locker and nodded your head 

You two began the journey to your house, feeling the cold air 

“I hate the cold” You grumbled 

“Still?” He chucked

“Still!” 

“It’s not too bad”

“It’s terrible” you frowned 

He laughed again

There was a moment of silence 

“I missed you” Kyle said looking at the ground

“The guys too, we never thought you’d come back” He quickly added 

This caused a slight blush to appear on your face

_ Has to be the cold,  _ you thought to yourself 

“I missed you too Kyle, and the guys! Yeah me either, South Park just had to break their stuff again” You smiled 

You heard his deep laugh again, and it suddenly became your new favorite sound 

“I’ll admit it was really awkward seeing you guys again” You said 

“Yeah, Nicole had said you were coming back but we didn’t believe her or prepare enough…”

“What do you mean?” you raised an eyebrow 

“You look...different”

“A good different or bad different?” 

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments” He smirked 

“So what if I am?” You laughed

You soon approached your home, Kyle gave a low whistle 

“You moved back to your mansion huh?” 

“Still not really a mansion” you said 

“Whatever” He laughed 

“Thanks again for the walk, it was nice to talk again” You smiled at him 

“Anytime, see you at school” and with that, he made his way to his own home 

You entered your  _ thankfully _ warm home and called out to your mother that you were off to your room

You instantly plopped on your bed tired of your interesting first day 

Your mind wandered from various parts of the day, falling on a special boy 

Once upon a time, you actually did have a small crush on Kyle, but it was nothing more than just your silly hormonal feelings 

He was cute back then to you but now…

He’s hot.

_ But hey you were allowed to admire the finer things in life _

_ You thought Kyle was attractive, that’s it. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how yall feeling about these daily updates...? Hope you all are enjoying the story so far, Comment & Give Kudos <3 Muahhhh


	4. what's this

“And like all he cared about were my boobs!” Red exclaimed 

“What a dick, he doesn’t deserve you or your jugs” You said trying to somehow make her feel better 

You were two weeks into your senior year at SPH, and things have slowly gone back to normal for you. You began talking more to your old peers 

Which is why you found yourself listening to Red vent about her bad tinder date yesterday

“You’re absolutely right! I should have never swiped right” she sighed 

“Aw hun, you didn’t know any better. If anything, at least you can expose him for the pig he is” 

“Y/N you're like the best person in the world! I’m going to do just that, catch you later” Red said as she walked down the hallway, phone in hand 

“ITS FRIDAY BOYS” You could hear Cartman and the others approach your locker row 

“ITS FRIDAY WHORE” Cartman yelled in your ear

You threw a book at him 

“I heard damn” You said as you touched your now ringing ear

“Get excited Y/N!” Stan said handing the book right back to you 

“What’s going on today?” 

“It’s our first senior game!” Stan smiled

“Already?” You asked 

Kenny nodded 

“You better be going” Cartman said 

“You guys know I never miss a football game. Who are you guys playing?” 

“Jackson High” Stan answered 

“I’ll be there” You smiled 

“Hopefully we can see you during the game” Kyle added 

“Totally” You said with a big smile 

The bell rang and you said your goodbyes to each other and made your way to class

You entered Art and saw Nicole, who was already pulling out the painting supplies for your projects

“You didn’t tell me there was a game today” You told her giving her a hand 

Nicole’s eyes went wide and she instantly gave a deep sigh 

“Y/N I’m so sorry, I’m a damn cheerleader! I should have told you” 

“No worries love, why the distress?”

“Wendy’s been working our ass off. She said senior year cheer squad is super important and she really wants us to make it into the regional cheer championship” 

“Oh wow, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had a lot going on” You said 

She gave a small smile 

“You should join the cheer squad! With all your ballet expertise you’d be perfect!” Nicole beamed 

“You know I don’t do cheerleading, besides ballet takes up so much time and I’m pretty sure Wendy doesn’t like me” 

Nicole looked at you with a confused face “What makes you think that?”

“I don’t know, I just get bad vibes from her” 

“Sunshine getting bad vibes, that’s not something you hear every day” 

You shrugged “Just a hunch, I’m not looking for any problems”

“I mean I guess” Nicole said plainly 

“Besides who else is going to be your biggest fan on the bleachers?” You smiled 

“You and my folks” Nicole smirked 

You giggled as you two talked about the game while working on our paintings 

***********

“Thanks again for letting me borrow your sweater Jimmy! I just hadn’t had time to get any SPH wear yet” you said sitting next to Jimmy and Timmy on the stands 

“Any t-time Y/N, so excited to w-watch the games just like old t-times” Jimmy exclaimed 

“Hell yeah, you know I’m a sucker for any game. Am I right Timmy?” You said handing him his hot dog 

“TIMMY” Timmy said in agreement 

You three sat amongst the cheering fans watching South Park High crossing yards over yards trying to get closer to the end zone 

“TIMMY TIMMY TIMMYTIMMY TIMMY!” Timmy angrily yelled 

“EXACTLY, WHAT KIND OF CALL WAS THAT?” You yelled in frustration as the ref announced a terrible penalty 

“It’s okay g-guys, we’re close enough f-f-for a f-field goal” Jimmy reassured 

An obviously nervous Butters walked onto the field 

You remember Butters telling you how nervous he was starting as the kicker, hoping he wasn’t going to screw it up

But the clock was running and Jackson High was leading 14-15, SPH needed this to win 

It got deadly silent as Butters made his way getting ready to kick, he just stared at the ball

“YOU GOT THIS BUTTERS” You called out, breaking the silence, which caused SPH spectators to cheer him on too 

Butters got into focus and kicked the ball straight into the field goal giving SPH the lead of 17-15 

Kenny picked him up and cheered him on with the rest of the team for making the game-winning goal 

Then the cheerleaders popped out into the field and you couldn’t help but notice two black puffs with red and green bows adorning them 

“OKAY NICOLE! KILL IS SIS” You cheered for her 

She hears you and blew you a quick kiss as the cheer squad started their celebratory routine 

You waited for the game to be over and for people to start filing out, even wishing Jimmy and Timmy a safe trip home 

The boys finally walked out and you began walking towards them but stopped when you noticed who was beginning to swarm them 

Wendy instantly made her way into Stan's arms, even Heidi was gushing all over Eric, and Kyle...

Kyle was hugging Bebe

_ Oh _

_ That’s new... _

You weren’t aware there was something going on, but you could see just how Bebe was looking at him. And you weren’t one to get in the middle of people’s business 

You felt a little sad for some reason, but your friends were happy and happiness was in the atmosphere for SPH

At least all most of them, you noticed Kenny walking solo toward the Parking Lot

“Kenny” You called out 

“Oh hey Y/N” Kenny said, letting you hear his deep voice clearly for the first time without any fabric blocking the way

“Great job out there! You were amazing, all of you” You smiled 

“Thanks!” 

“You aren’t going back home just yet aren’t you?” You asked noticing he was walking toward his home 

“That was the plan”

“Dude you just one your first senior game, let me take you out for like Pizza or something” You said

“Really? Thanks Y/N, I really appreciate it” he said swinging his arm around your shoulders 

“Ew gross you're sweaty” 

“That’s the smell of victory babe” He smirked 

You two laughed as you made your way to your car 

Looking around for his teammates, Kyle spotted you and Kenny arm in arm laughing away

“Kenny go home?” Stan said approaching Kyle 

“Yeah he just took off as usual” Kyle responded eyes still focused on the sight of you two

Kyle was a little upset, which honestly confused him 

_ Of course Kenny would swoop in, _ being a notable player 

But he couldn’t figure out why it bothered him to see you smiling so much with him, Kyle thought to himself

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright yall, lets get this story started with our angst! Hope you all are loving the story so far, also Christmas is so soon omg I'm excited!! Comment & Give Kudos babes Muahhhhhh <3


	5. just like old times

“UGH IT WONT OPEN” Cartman yelled in frustration 

“Cartman the bell rang” You said trying to get to class

He continue to bang against the locker and pull it open 

“Did you try opening it with your combination?” Kyle asked

“You stupid Jew, of course I did” Cartman shouted 

“DONT call me that fatass” Kyle growled

“I'M NOT A FATASS” Cartman said launching onto Kyle 

Kenny, Stan, and you immediately tried to pull Cartman off Kyle 

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING SKIPPING CLASS?” 

Your heads snap to find PC Principal, you all realize that you were the only ones in the hallway 

You instantly went into saving mode, just like you used to do all the time back in fourth grade to save you guys from jams like this 

“PC Principal, is that you? My, you don’t look a day over 25!” You gushed starting the sweet talking you were known for 

PC quickly lifted his sunglasses up and looked at you 

“Ms. L/N? Didn’t realize you were back already. Thanks, it’s all the exercising and positive vibes” He smiled quickly “But that still doesn’t answer why you all are out here skipping class!”

“You see I was just so sad, ya know….about being the new kid. So the guys were just making me feel better, we didn’t realize the bell had rung” You lied perfectly, trying to appeal to his soft side and something he’d buy

“I TOTALLY understand. It can be hard, but you need to understand SPH is a safe, diverse, AND inclusive school that takes into account EVERYONE'S feelings into account. Good job boys for trying to make a fellow student feel welcomed” PC said totally buying your lies 

The guys just nodded their heads relieved you had saved them 

PC wrote them passes to be excused for being late to class

But didn’t give you one 

PC had other plans for you 

_ Of course...you always took the fall for the lies eventually, damn the guys _

You spent the whole morning in PC Principal's office hearing about SPH inclusivity agenda, dying a little inside due to the boredom 

Finally the Lunch bell rang and he let you go 

“Glad to hear SPH is paving the way for positivity, thank you again!” You said with your best smile hoping to seal the deal 

“Stop by anytime when you want to hear MORE!”

You quickly hurried out of their before he could start again, and stopped into the cafeteria 

You plopped next to Kenny in a huff, annoyance written all over your face 

“What took you so long? Were you sucking his dick?” Cartman said throwing you your lunchbox 

_ Did they sneak into your locker? Did Cartman do something nice? Whatever you’ll ask later... _

“Giving anyone a blow job would have been better than what I just went through” You grumbled

“Anyone?” Clyde overheard 

You shot him a death glare from across the lunchroom tables 

_ Still a horny fuck, although not as bad as-  _

“Even friends?” Kenny said getting close, you pulled his hood over his face 

Now it was Kyle who shot Kenny a death glare of his own 

That unfamiliar bad feeling still tugging at Kyle 

“What happened?” Stan asked 

“He went on and on about how ‘modern’ and ‘inclusive’ SPH was for every student, new or returning, and explained their mission for the year” You groaned remembering the pain 

“Thanks again, you really saved us” Kyle said with a smile 

“Just like old times” Stan laughed 

“You guys owe me BIG TIME” you growled 

“Whatever” Cartman said ravaging through your own lunchbox 

You snatched it back from him just as Wendy approached the table 

“Hey Stan, guys…..Y/N” she smiled, not even looking at you 

You all said hey 

“What’s up babe?” Stan asked 

“Sooooo the cheer squad and I are going to hit up…” 

This was your cue to butt out of the conversation. Wendy had made it clear she was not too keen about you. You thought it started back when you were kids and how you quickly became friends with Stan and she was jealous

Honestly you couldn’t care less 

But the cheerleading part made you think of your dear friend Nicole, who you only saw on the ride to school that day 

You checked your phone for any messages from her, and saw that she had asked where you were and invites you to the same outing Wendy was talking about 

  
  


**Nicky💛**

**You- Principal's office learning about diversity**

**You- I’ll pass though, thanks for the invite**

You sent the text and went on to eat you food 

“GREAT! Can’t wait to see you guys after practice” she winked at Stan

“You going Y/N?” Stan asked 

“Wasn’t listening” You shrugged 

Kenny gently pulled on one of your two braids, something you all did as children to get your attention and a habit the guys still can’t get rid of “She said they’re just going to hang at the local diner” 

_ Sounds lame _

“I’ll pass” You said drinking your juice

“Aw what?” Kyle frowned 

“I have ballet, sorry” You said 

Again, Technically not a lie, especially since you were returning to your old studio at South Park

But you really didn’t want to go 

“Loser” Cartman laughed 

“Suck my dick Cartman” You shot back 

“Or you could suck mine?” Clyde once again responded 

“Clyde I swear to God I’m kicking your ass on sight” You fired back 

**********

“Bye Nicky, have a good practice!” You called out to her as you headed for your locker 

“Bye Sunshine, I'll call you tonight!” Nicole said with a smile 

You began putting all your books back into your locker

“Hey Y/N” Kyle greeted opening his own locker 

“Hey Kyle”

“You sure you won’t be joining us?” 

“I’m positive” you smiled 

“Bummer, we haven't hung out as a group yet. I was kinda hoping to see you there” 

This caused you to blush, _ did he really miss you that much? _

“I’m sorry hun” You said honestly 

A slight blush appeared on Kyle’s face at the nickname 

“Maybe we can hangout another time?” You added

“You sure? I’m gonna hold you to that” Kyle smirked 

“We will, I promise” You smiled shyly 

“Cool see you around” He winked 

Good thing he was gone, so he couldn’t see how red your face was 

You needed to control yourself around Kyle, you didn’t understand why he got you this flustered after such a long time, you guys are just friends! 

_ Nothing more...so what was your deal? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy babes, back with anotha chapter, honestly its getting too cold out here, pls I haven't even found my hat and scarf-  
> Anyways new chapter and another one to follow soon, Comment & Give Kudos muahhhhh<33


	6. unexpected

“FELLAS! FELLAS! AND GAL!” Butter said running up to you guys at the field 

It was after school and the weather wasn’t unbearable so you all decided to hang back for a second and walk the track before everyone headed their own way 

“What’s up Butters?” Stan asked 

“LOOKEY HERE AT THIS FLYER” Butters said handing it to Stan 

But Cartman quickly snatched it, you all waited impatiently for him to announce what it read

“The talent show Butters? That's Gay” Eric said rolling his eyes 

“But I am Gay” Butters responded 

_ You did not know this. _

“Hold up...Butters since wh-“ 

“Holy shit you guys, it says there’s a grand prize of $700 dollars” Eric shouted 

“Are we seriously going to ignore what Butters ju-“ You tried again 

“Woah that's a lot of money” Kenny mumbled through his parka

“Yeah, it is! But the deadline is today.., in 5 minutes!” Butters exclaimed 

“Shit. Well none of us have any talent, and Butters kills somebody every time he tries to dance...Y/N we’ll put you in!” Cartman shouted 

“First of all Butters I did not know you were gay, but I am happy that you are happy” You started 

“Aw thanks” Butters gushed

“Second, no”

“Cmomnnnnnnn Y/N, it’s 700 hundred dollars” Cartman pleaded 

“Guys I can only dance, and Annie’s already doing that!” You said trying to get out of this 

“Can’t you sing?” Cartman asked

You scoffed “I’m not a professional Eric”

“You sound fine when you sing around us” Eric argued

“YEAH, cuz most of the time it’s a random song and I’m around you guys” You huffed 

“Dude it’s a lot of money, and you totally can beat these other guys!” Stan said now trying to convince you 

“I don’t know…” You said still uncertain 

“I’ve got it all planned out...once you get on stage we’ll all be there backstage and just randomly pick a song that way there are no nerves!” Cartman said proudly for coming up with that plan 

You still were in a state of doubt 

“iT’ll be fun Y/N, you’ll definitely beat the other competition. We believe in you” Kyle said trying to make you feel better

_ Well if Kyle thinks I can… _

_ Not...that it matters _

You smiled at Kyles kind words

You sighed “alright I’ll do I-“ 

Cartman threw you over his shoulders and all six of you began to run to the sign-up table in the school 

The table was run by Nicole and Wendy 

Cartman quickly put you down in front of them

“Y/N! I didn’t know you were going to sign up for the talent show!” Nicole beamed 

“I didn’t either…”

“Well you’re a little too late” Wendy said 

“There’s a minute left till 3:30!” Butters exclaimed 

“Yeah Wendy don't be a bitc-“ 

“Cartman” Stan warned

“Well, you have to audition!” Wendy exclaimed 

“No you don’t” Nicole said raising and an eyebrow causing Wendy to growl

“Here I’ll sign you up, what’s your talent?” Nicole asked 

“Uh, singing?” You told her 

“That’s great! You’ll be fantastic up there!” Nicole grinned 

“ _ Greattttt _ ” you grimaced 

**********

“UGHHHHH” you yelled in frustration 

Stupid Cartman for making you do this

Damn Nicole for doing your hair and basically using an entire can of hairspray for your curls, and of course she HAD to leave you alone to go help with the show 

You were struggling to do your makeup in the bathroom mirror, hands shaky you messed up your wing for the fifth time 

You took a deep breath and tried again, and finally, you were able to get them perfect 

Then you tried to slip your heels on but found it difficult to move due to the long, too tight, itchy, red velvet dress Butters fucking picked out for you THAT YOU COULDNT EVEN ZIP UP

“FUCK!” You yelled again 

You heard a knocking 

“Y/N? You okay? Nicole told me to come check up on you” you heard Kyle say from the other side of the door 

“Kyle THANK GOD, come in please!” You shouted in relief 

“But...that the girl's bathroom” 

You groaned and open the door to pull him in with you 

“Oh. Huh, it’s just like the guy's bathrooms” Kyle said as he looked around 

“Kyle…” you huffed 

“Right Right, are you okay?” 

“No”

“How can I help?”

“First help me zip up this God-forsaken dress” 

Kyle hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling a rush of nerves because of the thought of being too close to your body, he would think about this sentiment later 

Kyle carefully made his way over to you, you could see how nervous he was 

And then it hit you

You’re asking  _ Kyle _ to go behind you and zip your dress up

Your face immediately gets warm 

You felt his breath on your neck “You uh ready?” 

You immediately felt your legs get weak, you could only nod 

You felt his fingers against your back, and it felt as if time froze

His fingers grazing your back as he continued to go up was the best feeling in the world, you wanted to feel that forever but had to control yourself 

Kyle coughed “All done” 

You weren’t probably just seeing things, but you could have sworn you saw a little red adorning his lightly freckled face 

You shakily sighed but smiled

“Let me hold on to you to put on these while I slip these on” 

Kyle smiled and shook his head 

As you grabbed on to his forearm to slip on your heels, you couldn’t help notice the muscle that was there. You had never wanted to swoon more in your life 

“Great, finally all done!” You said taking one final glance in the mirror, 

_ you looked more gorgeous than normal! You thought complimenting yourself  _

“You look...nice” Kyle said with a small smile, mentally cursing himself for that shallow and skewed compliment, but really he couldn’t take his eyes off you and your amazing figure 

You smiled “thank you so much for your help Kyle, I would have had a complete meltdown”

“Anytime” 

“Well let's go” you said as you kissed his cheek in a final act of gratitude 

_ Oh fuck _

You had completely forgotten you were wearing bright red lipstick, and you had just stamped Kyle’s cheek with said lipstick 

You both stared at each other in realization of what just happened 

“Kyle...Ohmygod….I’m so sorry” you started 

Kyle could only laugh

“It’s cool, reds my color anyway” he said as he pointed to his head

“Here let me wipe it off” You offered 

Suddenly your phone buzzed,  _ oh no it was your turn to go on  _

“No time, Let’s go!” Kyle said urging you out of the bathroom 

You quickly entered the auditorium, shooting a quick wave to your parents and other friends as you made your way backstage

You met with the boys who were pushing you on stage 

“What great stand-up by Jimmy! Next up performing a song is Y/N” Wendy announced 

You made your way to the microphone stand as the crowd clapped 

“Get some action bro?” Kenny smirked pointing to his cheek 

“Nope” Kyle shrugged

Although the memory of his finger against your skin and lips on his cheek was something he savored 

He needed to snap out of it, you were just friends 

“Okay, all I have to do is hit shuffle on her Spotify playlist! I’m sure a slow song will pop up or something” Cartman announces to the guys 

He tapped on the phone

You heard the piano intro to ABBA’s ‘Dancing Queen’ play through the speakers 

You shot the boys an extremely confused look and they just nervously smiled back 

_ Dumbasses _

You looked at the audience

_ Well there’s no turning back now  _

You widely smile, flipped your hair and channeled your inner 70s icons, and began to sing to the audience how they were the dancing queens 

Once you finished, you were instantly met with a standing ovation and flowers being thrown at you by your parents and Nicole 

Being the last performer, the judges instantly went to work 

“And the winner of SPH’s Tallet Show is…..Y/N?” Wendy said

You were frozen in place while the crowd cheered for you 

“Me?” you said but suddenly found yourself being pushed on stage 

Wendy hesitatingly gave you the trophy and check for the prize money 

You blew the crowd a final kiss and looked over to the guys

Specifically, Kyle, who winked at you and looked so proud 

Your stomach filled with butterflies 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello babes, how are you all? Bitches really out here doing nothing after their finals, Its me...Im bitches. Comment & Give Kudos muahhhhh


	7. not my thing

“You literally have money, in case you forgot you won us ALL money” Stan said taking a bite of his hamburger 

You bit your lip nervously 

_ Obviously, your ’no money’ lie didn't work  _

“It’s just a haunted maze Y/N” Cartman said rolling his eyes 

“I know but…” you trailed off 

“Quit being such a pussy” Cartman snickered 

You threw one of Kenny’s carrots at Eric

“Fuck you” Eric said rubbing where had hit him

You thought about it carefully again, everyone was going in pairs but you didn’t have anyone to go with 

Nicole was going with Token (and you weren’t gonna get in the way of her getting action), Stan was going with Wendy, Kenny was tag-teaming it with Butters apparently, Kyle was going with Bebe who had asked him just a few seconds ago, and even Cartman has a partner who was Heidi 

“It won’t be the same without you Y/N” Kyle added 

It came to you as strange that he was as so keen to have you come, considering he had a partner already 

“You know...to hear your glass shattering screams again” Kyle quickly added to not draw any attention to himself 

“Oh man you were so easy to scare back in the day” Kenny laughed 

You glare at them for their comments 

_ So you were a little bit of a scaredy-cat, so what? _

“Oh alright fine, I’ll go” you said crossing your arms 

“YEAHH” the boys cheered at your misery 

**********

You gulped at the maze in front of you

You nervously stood at the entrance letting all your friends go before you 

_ You could do this _

_ You were strong alone _

_ It was just walls of corn, there’s nothing to be scared of- _

“Hey Y/N!”

“AH!” You jumped being completely off your guard 

Kyle was laughing hysterically 

“All HAHA I said was HAHAHA Hey” Kyle said in between laughter

“Not funny Kyle” you scowled “Shouldn't you already be in there?” 

Kyle laughed for a couple of more minutes, before composing himself to answer you 

“Bebe bailed last minute”

“Sorry bro” 

“It’s alright, here I’ll just go with you since your  _ so _ scared” Kyle offered 

“YES- I mean...sure whatever” you replied, not wanting to show any more fear 

“Okay let's go!” Kylie said walking in 

You didn’t move 

“Uh? Let’s go” Kyle repeated, noticing you hadn’t followed him

“L-Like right now?” You said nervously 

“It’s not the bad Y/N, I’ll be right by your side” Kyle said trying to lure you in 

You gave a short nod and finally entered the maze 

“Man, these decorations are lame, wouldn’t you say Y/N?” Kyle said 

But you weren’t focusing on him, you could only focus on the darkness and screams of other people in the maze as they were getting scared as well

“Did you hear me Y/N?”

“H-huh?....Oh yeah Kyle” You said still focusing your attention on your surroundings 

After what had seemed like an eternity, you had reached the middle of the maze

Knowing you were at the midpoint, you were almost finished, and you had done so well, you felt yourself ease a little bit-

“ ** _BOO!_** ” 

You let out the most ear-shattering scream ever possible

“HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA” You heard Stan and Kyle laughing hysterically, holding their stomachs due to how much they were laugh 

You went to beat at Stan’s arm “You fucking dick” 

“THAT WAS SO WORTH THE HEARING LOSS HAHA!” Stan said still laughing his ass off 

Wendy rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh, pushing Stan forward “okay you had your fun, let’s continue shall we?”

You could still hear Stan’s laughter as they navigated through the maze 

You shot an angry glare at Kyle 

“What? It was funny” Kyle said smiling big 

You walked ahead leaving him behind, you refused to continue with him after that little prank

But stopped once you heard a scary noise 

You turned to Kyle 

“No no, go right ahead” Kyle smirked, crossing his arms, knowing you would not be able to go without him

You growled “Hurry Up” 

He walked beside you, and you two began to walk the maze again

The scary noises became more ominous and if possible, it was like it was getting darker 

You look to Kyle who looked like he was having the time of his life 

_ You could do this, you weren’t a bitch! _

You heard the sound of a crow in the distance 

_ Okay you were a bitch  _

“Kyle I’m going to hold your hand, if you let go I will lose my mind” you say taking his hand, luckily it was so dark he couldn’t see how much you were blushing 

You were desperate, fear overpowering your fluster that was beginning to become regular 

You also didn’t notice how red Kyle’s cheeks were too due to the sudden action 

“Uh…that’s fine” He stammered 

You walked hand in hand together as you walked through the maze 

It did feel a little better being so close to Kyle, mainly because you couldn’t stop thinking about how great it was to be holding hands with Kyle,  _ not that it meant anything to you  _

“Why are you so afraid of these types of things?” Kyle asked breaking the ominous silence 

“Why am I-? Because I’m not INSANE Kyle!” You shouted

“You’ve literally seen worse, remember the Lochness Monster?” Kyle said

You scoffed at the mention of Chefs ex-fiancé 

“That was different Kyle” You said

“How?”

“Well for one, you guys were there”

“I’m here with you now aren’t I?” Kyle said stroking his thumb against your hand

It sent heat across your body 

You blushed again “And?”

“And you have nothing to worry about” Kyle smiled reassuringly “I would never leave you”

Kyle had no idea where that came from, but he definitely meant it, you always brought out this more intimate and nice side, even as kids 

You swore you felt your face get even hotter

“Thanks Kyle” You smiled shyly 

You two continued to walk down the maze

“Oh god, finally the exit is just straight down the path” you said finally letting go of his hand

“See it wasn't too bad?” Kyle smiled 

You suddenly heard the sound of a chainsaw

With wide eyes, you both turned to look at a man covered in blood with a chainsaw in hand 

You screamed at the top of your lungs and jumped into Kyles's arms 

“RUN” 

Carrying you, Kyle ran toward the exit, you two screaming all the way 

Finally, after reaching the other side he slowed down when you finally saw your friends 

“What happened to you guys?” Heidi asked 

“We saw...the chainsaw guy.., it looks so real,” Kyle said in between breaths still holding you 

“Chainsaw guy? What chainsaw guy?” Token asked confused 

Suddenly the maze was covered in police and swat cars

“POLICE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! COME OUT CHAINSAW SLAYER!” 

“FUCKING HELL HE WAS REAL?” Cartman yelled 

“Y/N?” Kyle asked in great concern as you turn a deathly color of white in his arms 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall...the way I literally listen to my music and create scenarios in my head...amazing. Here's another chapter babes, Comment & Kudos muahhhh


	8. so close

“TimmyTimmy Timmy Timmy” Timmy said in the middle of the fourth quarter 

“Yeah but they're already in their 4th down and they're not even in field goal range” You argued back 

Timmy sighed knowing you were right 

SPH was down

_ Bad _

This other school was crushing it and you could see it was starting to get to your boys 

Stan struggled to look for someone open but saw a Kyle who was clear to go

Or at least _was_ clear

He threw the football in Kyle's direction 

Unfortunately, that was a terrible decision 

A person on defense for the other school had pushed Kyle to the ground, 

_Hard_

And the entire defense had either run over him or jumped on him 

Causing even the audience to grimace

The refs quickly whistled them away, throwing flags of all sorts 

But Kyle was still on the floor 

He looked like he was in so much pain 

He couldn’t get up

It was so bad that  _ Cartman _ had to help get him off the field 

_ “Oh no Kyle _ ” you said to yourself “I gotta make sure he's okay” 

Timmy nodded in understanding 

You had gone to the Locker room where they had Kyle on the medical bay 

“Kyle!” You called out 

He didn’t move 

You quickly rushed to his side 

“Is he okay Doc?” you asked worried

“Thankfully yes, he just has some major bruising and minor cuts from cleats” The doctor answered 

Kyle looked miserable

“Here, I’ll take him home and bandage him up” You offered to the doctor, your heart aching at the sight and desperately wanting to heal Kyle 

“You sure?” The doctor asked 

“Yes I don’t mind” You said already trying to pick Kyle’s heavy frame up 

You grunted at the extra wait but tried your best to smile convincingly at the doctor

He gave you a look, and finally allowed you to take Kyle, even giving you some pain pills for Kyle

You placed Kyle and his stuff in your car 

“My parents aren’t home today so we can get you all nice and cared for okay?” You said trying to make him feel better 

He could only groan in response 

Finally, you pulled up to your home and once again struggled to help Kyle out of the car, up the stairs, and to your bathroom 

“Okay Kyle, let’s get you washed up and you can change into your extra pair of workout clothes you have in your bag okay?” 

Kyle nodded his head as he entered the bathroom 

You heard the shower start and another painful groan 

_ Poor thing _

You dialed up Mrs. Broflovski to let her know her son's situation and he was in good hands, although enduring long chit chat about catching up and gratitude 

You finally heard Kyle make his way down the stairs, shirtless 

You tried so hard not to stare at his abs and muscles, despite the bruises 

_ But oh god did they look amazing... _

You gesture for him to sit in front of you at the kitchen table 

He plopped down in the chair 

You began to bandage up any wounds you see and rub ointment at all the bruises 

You felt yourself blush as you touch the sensitive skin 

Kyle was being awfully quiet 

“You know I always like it when I actually get to see your blazing curls” you said trying to break the silence 

It was true. You have always been obsessed with Kyle’s red curls, they just made him so much more appealing to you. Not that you liked him or anything 

You could see red spread across Kyles shoulders and face, but you only hear a breathy laugh in response 

After you finished patching him up, you realized he was probably hungry 

“Let me make you a sandwich” You offered, still no response 

You quickly made him a ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of juice, but he wouldn’t eat it 

“Kyle, what’s wrong?” You finally asked 

He was quiet for a few more seconds 

“They kicked my ass”

“No they didn’t Kyle”

“You saw me out there Y/N, I couldn’t even get up” Kyle snapped 

“Kyle you were hurt by a shitty play on their side” You said

“It didn’t look that way” Kyle said 

“Well it did”

“I’m probably out for the next game” 

“So? It’s one game. You’re a fast healer” you say refusing to let Kyle pity himself 

The silence was back

“Can you eat? For me?” 

Kyle looked at you and saw concern all over your face 

He nodded his head and began to eat

After finishing, Kyle tried to get up to put his dishes away but hissed in pain 

“Still hurts really bad?” You asked 

He nodded 

You thought deeply about how you could help 

You thought about the pain reliever cream massages you would get when Ballet would have its tough ways with you

But you would be touching Kyle….

Touching him a little  _ too _ much 

But he looked like he was in absolute pain 

You swallowed your nervousness 

“How about I give you a message with my pain reliever cream, it always helps me when I’m in ballet”

Kyle responded by plopping on your couch 

“Alrighty then” you giggled looking for your cream 

After locating it, you sat at his side beginning to slowly rub your hands onto Kyle’s back 

Kyle gave a big sigh at how good it felt to have the cool cream on his back 

He was a little nervous how ‘ _ excited’ _ he was getting by your touch, melting every time your hand went over a pained muscle 

It felt so good, and when your hand went over a pressure point, he couldn’t hold it in anymore 

He moaned 

His eyes snapped wide open in realization of what he just did 

You instantly froze, cheeks warming up instantly 

“Am….I’m hurting you?” You choked out 

“....no…..it just feels...really good” He stammered 

“Okay uh, I'll go slower” 

Big mistake, if anything, that riled Kyle up even more 

Letting out deep moans and soft groans of pleasure 

You tried to ignore the obvious heat forming in between your legs

_ Youwerejustfriendsyouwerejustfriendsyouwerejustfriends _

You kept repeating this until you had finished his back, now it was time for his front side 

God, why did you suggest this…

“Alright Kyle, sit up for me” You said 

He did as you asked, and gave you a tired smile 

You put some more cream on your hand and began to rub his abs 

You saw that he had thrown his head back,  his freckles standing out against his blushing cheeks, he sighed and gave low moans at your touch

You made your way to working on his arms, sides, chest

You didn’t realize how close you were to Kyle that when you announced you had finished, Kyle raised his head up and was a mere inch from your face 

You instantly looked into those beautiful green eyes of his 

“Already?” He said, eyes darting to look at your lips "I think I need some more" 

“Now you’re just being spoiled” you whispered, giving his abs one last rub

You both looked at each other for a second longer, but felt your faces getting closer and lips so close-

**_DING DONG_ **

Both of your head snapped to the door, faces getting impossibly red

You rose quickly to see who was there, and opened it to find Kenny

He was about to open his mouth but stopped when he saw the sight in front of him 

Kyle, face red to match his hair and body shiny from cream, and you, face also resembling Kyle’s hair

“I just wanted to check in….” Kenny said raising an eyebrow in confusion 

“WE’RE GREAT!” You and Kyle said in unison 

Only causing more confusion for Kenny

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it hot in here?? Or is it you guys ;), hope you guys are enjoying the story, we're getting there guys SLOWLY, also I need helppppp does anyone know where I can watch seasons 18-21 of Naruto Shippuden? I would really appreciate it 🥺 anyways Comment & Kudos muahhhhh<3


	9. its not that easy

“Hope you find him Sunshine!” Nicole said as she waves goodbye, going to her cheerleading practice 

You waved back to her with a smile 

You quickly made your way into the boy's football locker room to find your favorite blonde

You had absolutely FANTASTIC news to share with him, and you couldn’t wait for a second longer 

You pushed the doors open to the locker room and were instantly met with confused stares from the other guys in it 

“Here to keep me company  _ Princess _ ?” You heard Clyde snicker as you strode past him 

“No promises you horny little shit” You called over your shoulder causing him and the boys to laugh 

You finally stopped by the showers and saw Butters and Kenny whispering to each other, covered by nothing but towels on their bottom half 

It looked like they were really close 

_ ‘What that hell?’ _ You thought to yourself 

Not wanting to walk in on whatever was going on, you drop a random duffle bag on the ground and quickly hid behind the lockers, hoping this caused them enough of a sign to separate from each other 

Hearing two sets of footsteps going in different directions, you gave a sigh of relief 

You went back to searching for Kenny

You found him and the other guys sitting on some benches by their respected sports lockers

Getting your excitement back, you ran to them 

“KENNY KENNY KENNY” You shouted 

Kenny turned his head to try and locate you, smiling once he achieved this 

“Hiya gorgeous, what’s all the commotion?” Kenny said patting the space next to him on the bench for you to sit 

“I HAVE AMAZING NEWS!” You said giddily 

“No greeting for us?” Stan said closing his locker and sitting in between Kyle and Cartman on the bench opposite of them 

You ignored Stan and Kyle’s glare as to the sight of you sitting next to a half-naked Kenny

“SOYOUKNOWHOWWESAWTHATALLOURFAVORITEBANDSWEREGOINGTOBEINDENVERPERFORMING?” You jumbled out, too excited to contain yourself 

The boys looked at you trying to figure out what the hell you just said 

“Yeah” Kenny chuckled at your almost gibberish words

“WELL….I GOT US BOTH TICKETS!” You squealed 

Kenny’s eyes grew wide as he got up “No you didn’t…” 

You stood too “HELL YEAH I DID”

Kenny picked you up and spun you around adorning your face with kisses “HOLY FUCK, YOU ARE LITERALLY THE LOVE OF MY LIFE” 

You giggled at his reaction, happy that he was just as excited as you were 

“Why the fuck doesn’t she treat us like that?” Cartman said bitterly 

“Didn’t she give you 5 whole pans of her mother's cake the other week?” Stan said raising an eyebrow 

Eric crosses his arm and mumbled under his breath “so?” 

Kyle couldn’t focus on the bickering boys beside him 

_ He was jealous _ , he’ll admit it 

Yeah you two were the notorious music junkies of the group, but what did that have to do with you two practically throwing yourselves at each other like that 

Whatever it didn't matter,  _ why should he care? _

_ There was no way his little grade school crush on you was the reason for all these feelings... _

**********

“The truck runs amazing Kenny” You said from inside it never knowing it was in the front of his lawn 

“It better, I spent 3 years working on it” He chuckled 

You two pulled up to the venue, already seeing a massive crowd of people in the field 

Kenny said it would have been better if you just parked his truck near the outskirts of the outdoor stage and sat in the back, we would get the best view 

Other people had the same idea 

“Y/N come get snacks with me” Kenny said hopping out of the truck

You followed in pursuit 

Latching onto his arm, you two went to a food stand and began to eagerly scan the menu

“Oh, you guys are such a couple!” The lady at the stand gushed 

You two raised an eyebrow about to correct her 

“We’re giving couples FREE burgers tonight in celebration of our anniversary” The lady beamed smiling at her husband

_ Free food? _

You kissed Kenny’s cheek

“Yep, this is my man” You said batting your lashes at him 

“This here is my girl” He said putting in his most charming smile

This has seemed to convince the lady enough because she continued to gush and gave you the burgers AND free drinks 

You two walked back to the hop in the back of his truck

“Dude if I knew this was key to free food, I would have put a ring on your finger years ago” Kenny mumbled through his parka 

You zipped it down so you could see his face clearly 

“I would have gladly said yes!” You said as you took a sip of your drink 

“Kyle would kick my ass though”

You choked on your soda and started coughing 

“Woah Y/N you good?” Kenny asked concerned 

“What... did you... just say?” You choke out 

“I said Kyle would kick my ass” He repeated softly hitting your back 

“Why the fuck would you say that?” You asked in shock 

He looked at you for a second

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes?”

“Y/N you guys obviously wanna fuck each other”

You felt your face burn

“What the hell are you talking about?” You say 

Kenny rolled his eyes “all those shy smiles, the murder glare Kyle sends to anyone who’s near you, the walking after school, the kiss mark on his cheek that matched your lipstick, the carrying at the haunted house, the fact that I saw Kyle so slicked up it look like you two were going at it hard…” 

You had stayed silent, unable to believe what Kenny had just said 

“Don't think I forgot your little crush on him when we were kids” Kenny added

_ He...remembered? _

You shakily sighed 

_ Fine  _

_ Someone else had to admit it for you but  _

_ Fine _

_ You had a crush on Kyle Brovfloski _

_ You liked him _

_ Always had  _

_ You liked his personality  _

_ How he is always so kind and caring _

_ How humble he was  _

_ His red curls  _

_ His eyes  _

_ His freckles _

_ His smile  _

_ His everything _

“He’s with Bebe, Kenners” 

Kenny scoffed “Yeah right…”

You grabbed his hand, looking at him 

“Kenny, believe me, he’s just nice. He doesn’t like me. Alright fine, yes I have a crush on him. But no one knows. Not even Nicole! So please keep this between us” You beg

Kenny continued looking at you not agreeing with what you just said 

“Please?” You whispered 

He sighed, as he gripped your hand back 

“I promise Y/N” 

You gave out a huge sigh of relief 

You two were silent in the back end of his truck, still waiting for the show to start 

Since you two were being honest…

“Can I ask you something?” 

Kenny nodded his head 

“What’s up with you and Butters?”

Kenny zipped back his parka all the way up again “Nothing” 

You zipped it back down 

You noticed how his cheeks were now a familiar shade of red

“Nothing?” You repeated to him 

He nodded again 

“You guys are  _ ‘together’ _ a lot. I also saw you two in the showers today...but I quickly got away so I wouldn’t bother anything” 

"You were spying on me?" 

"Well no, I just happen to stumble upon that scene when I was looking for you" You answered 

Kenny raised an eyebrow 

You held your hands up defensively "I was responsible for the duffle bag sound you guys heard, I didn't want to interrupt anything and get out of there as quickly as possible" 

Kenny looked at the sky, hand gripping yours again 

“I’m scared Y/N” He whispered so softly you could barely hear him over the crowds 

“Of what?” You ask 

“I like him a little more than I should…”

_ Oh- _

You did not expect this at all 

“People see me as this fucking ladies man and smooth-talking guy. That any girl would drop to their knees for sleazy McCormick….and I’m an asshole for that” Kenny paused “Butters...makes me happy and he makes me feel good about myself. But I’m not sure I’m ready to admit that him, to anyone, to  _ me _ ” 

You took in all his words

You were speechless 

You would have never thought you would have seen Kenny this vulnerable 

“So what? You like Butters? Okay and? You shouldn’t have to hide your true feelings because you think you don't deserve it or you’re afraid people are going to look at you differently. Maybe you're a little flirtatious, but you can change that little part of you if it makes you feel better or if you really want Butters. Point is, you deserve to be happy. Fuck anything or anyone that says so otherwise” 

Kenny looked at you and smiled 

“Feel like you should take some of your own advice” 

Air escaped your nose “yeah right”

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder 

“Thanks  _ girlfriend _ , seriously ” He chuckled 

  
You rolled your eyes playfully “Anything for you  _ boyfriend _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confessions??? We support Kenny in this household. hopefully you are liking this story so far <3 Comment & Kudos Muahhhhhh


	10. night together

“You look like shit” Cartman said looking at you 

“Suck my dick Cartman” you retort weakly

“What happened to you Y/N?” Stan asked brushing your loose hairs of your braids away from your face 

“In the fifteenth century, ballet was created…” You tried to joke 

“Ballet? Yikes” Kenny mumbled through his parka 

“What’s going on there?” Kyle’s asked 

“I have a solo to perform for our national championship, and my teacher has been on my ass” You groan leaning against your locker

“HA! Loser” Cartman laughed at your misery 

You were too tired to shut him the fuck up

“How about I take you to and from your practice and I can get you any take care of anything you need, hopefully, that’ll relieve some stress” Kyle suggested 

“That sounds like a terrific idea Kyle, wouldn’t you say so Y/N?” Kenny said, eyes full of mischief 

_ God why did he have to find out, he was gonna have a fucking field day  _

You tried to kill Kenny with your eyes but were just too damn tired 

“Yeah it does, thanks Kyle” you sigh

********** 

You quickly made your way into the changing rooms of the theatre, not daring to be late 

You told Kyle just to wait in the row of seats it, shouldn’t take too long

“OKAY OKAY WHERE IS Y/N” A familiar voice called out, immediately

“Mr. Garrison??” Kyle spoke aloud in utter confusion 

“Huh? Oh hey Kyle how’s it going?” Mr. Garrison said from up the stage 

“What are you doing here?” Kyle asked 

“Oh ya know, after they kicked me out of Office, I decided to follow my other dream. Become the best ballet instructor in the country!” He casually spoke 

Kyle’s face was still filled with utter confusion but quickly snapped out of it when he saw you walk on stage 

You had your hair up in a perfect bun, which was weird considering he’d only seen your hair in two braids, accompanied by your matching pink leotard and pointe shoes 

“There’s my star! Okay from the top and ABSOLUTELY NO MISTAKES MON AMOR” Mr. Garrison yelled 

Kyle had personally thought you had perfected the routine each time you performed it. But the screams from Mr. Garrison about the most microscopic of things you did wrong told him otherwise 

Finally, you had finished, and if possible you look even more tired than you were 

Kyle rushed to carry your bags for you, you shot him a tired smile of gratitude 

“You never told us Garrison was your instructor” Kyle said starting his car 

“I wouldn’t even know where to begin to explain”  You say yawning 

“You did amazing out there, you are going to crush the competition at your championship” Kyle smiled 

“I hope” You say struggling to keep your eyes open 

“Are you going to make it home?” Kyle asked in concern 

“Dead or alive?” You yawned again 

“Dead.” Kyle answered for you “My house is closer, wanna stay the night?” 

_ ‘Shit...did I really just ask her that?’  _ Kyle thought to himself 

You woke up for a quick second, heart racing at the thought of spending a night with Kyle 

You tried to think of an excuse 

“I wouldn’t wanna bother your family” 

“Oh no worries, they’re out of town” Kyle said 

“Oh. Let me just called my parents and see if they’re okay with it”

And so you did call, and they gave you permission to stay at a friends house, curse your good behavior and their trustfulness

“Okay cool!” Kyle said in response to hearing you got permission 

Driving through the night, you pulled up to Kyle’s house you used to be in all the time as kids

“Are you hungry?” Kyle asked 

“Just exhausted” you say truthfully “Can I borrow your shower and some clothes?” 

“Sure. My clothes might be a little big on you…”

“Kyle, I literally do not care. Just give me a shirt” You say in an extremely tired sigh 

“Alright, sheesh” Kyle chuckled

You took the large shirt from him that would surely fit you like a dress and made your way to the shower. You were so exhausted you weren’t even in the full realization that you were showering in your crushes shower 

Once inside your heard phone ring, you glanced at your phone, but it wasn’t yours 

“Hey Bebe, what’s up?” You heard Kyle say from the other side of the door

_ Of course… _

_ Why do you keep thinking that Kyle liked you, obviously he had something going on with Bebe, you already knew this  _

_ You really had to stop reading so much into these situations with him  _

_ You were just friends  _

You sighed sadly and entered his shower, you looked at what products he had and laughed through your nose when you saw a bottle of old spice body wash of his. Opening it, you gave it a quick wif and appreciated the fact that this was Kyle’s scent. So  _ naturally _ , you wanted it all over you

Kyle’s plopped on his bed fully clothed in his pajamas

Bebe had talked her head off as to why she was so sad that she wasn’t on the front of her cheer squad picture and begging if Kyle could try to convince Stan to convince Wendy to fix her situation

He didn’t know why he still tolerated Bebe, sure he thought he liked her at a time or maybe he was just too nice. But once you came back something...changed 

He couldn’t stop thinking about you and how he felt weird when you were with another guy 

Too deep in his thoughts he didn’t see you come out of the bathroom and fall on top of him 

You both grunted in slight pain at the contact 

“Sorry Kyle, my vision got drowsy from the shower” You say on top of him 

He quickly looked down on you on his chest and noted how you looked ready to collapse at any moment 

“No worries, I was actually going to take the couch” He said blushing a bit 

“Kyle, I’m not going to move. If I move, I think my body will break” you yawn for the hundredth time 

“Okay okay, let me just get the blanket” Kyle said as he carefully tried to reach the blanket from the bottom of the bed and flip off his lamp all while having you on his chest 

After achieving these things, he settled on his bed trying to get comfortable in this position you two were in 

He caught the lingering smell of a familiar scent on you

“Did you use my body wash?” Kyle asked 

“It was the only one in there” You spoke into his chest 

He laughed “Goodnight Y/N” 

“Goodnight Kyle” You said finally letting yourself to drift into some much-needed sleep 

After a while, Kyle was struggling to put his arms in a more comfortable position. 

He looked down at you and saw you in a deep slumber, instantly realizing that his shirt indeed did fit you like a dress, but it rode up exposing your warm skin to his touch 

_ Big mistake. _

The sensation of your exposed skin on top of him was too much 

Kyle felt himself get hard 

He swallows thickly, praying to God and reciting any Jewish scripture that would prevent you from feeling it 

Unfortunately, that was not the case

You shifted slightly and you felt it 

Your eyes snapped open 

You definitely felt Kyle’s hard-on, on the inside of your thigh 

“Y-you okay?” You stammered, still unable to process what was going on

Kyle was filled with embarrassed 

“I-......yeah I just...God I’m sorry Y/N” Kyle tried to talk, but his embarrassment and hormones preventing him from doing so 

“It’s alright” 

You still laid on top of him, feeling the prominent hardness of Kyle’s shaft against your leg 

“Do you want me to take care of it?” 

You instantly realized what came out your mouth 

_ What the actual FUCK had you just said  _

You were unable to believe that you would say that to Kyle, you didn’t even know where this was coming from, but it was too late to turn back

Kyle was on the brink of having his heart beat out of his chest 

Not only was he at his most vulnerable at the moment, but he was shocked at what you had just offered him 

He had two options

Go to the bathroom and take care of it himself 

Or, let you do it

He tried to steady his breathing 

“That’s not necessary” 

Oh God, it was awkward 

You desperately needed to get this out of the way 

“I don’t mind...what are friends for?” You whispered 

Kyle gave a breathy laugh 

“I’m pretty sure friends don’t normally go through this”

You gave a small chuckle 

“I’m serious, I uh, again I’m really sorry, I’m not a perv or anything” Kyle stammered again 

You got up from this chest, allowing Kyle to sit on an upright position 

“I said it’s fine” You said refusing to meet his eyes, thankful it was dark so he couldn’t see how fucking red your face was 

Kyle thought about it for a moment, this was definitely going to ruin the relationship you two had, but his mind was too fogged to be thinking clearly 

He gave a short nod and an okay 

You carefully got closer to him, as if you were approaching a wild animal

Your hand made its way to the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers, pulling them down enough for his dick to spring up

Kyle’s closed his eyes both from embarrassment and bliss, hissing slightly as the cool air hit his sensitive member 

Kyle was hung, you allowed yourself that single thought 

You still can’t believe you would suggest this

You were just helping a friend, yeah that was it 

Helping a friend 

_ You were just friends. _

Your thumb ran over the leaking head, you were instantly met with a moan from Kyle 

That instantly sent you shivers

You began to slowly use the pre-cum and glide your hand up and down Kyle’s shaft 

Kyle couldn’t believe it

You were actually giving him a fucking handjob

He knows he shouldn’t allow this, shouldn’t enjoy this, but holy fuck did it feel good 

“Y/N…” Kyle moaned your name 

You selfishly wanted him to say it again 

You began pumping him harder, making the wet sounds fill the room 

Kyle was in fucking heaven, he had to be 

His moans and groans were practically music to your ears, marveling at how he was unraveling at the seams from your touch 

You felt it was needed, you leaned your face closer to Kyle 

He sensed it and raised his own 

You pressed a chaste kiss on his lips 

And began gliding your hands faster up and down his dick

He broke away from the kiss and moaned 

He was close and he knew it 

“Y/N….I’m gon-“

He was cut off, white liquid dripping on your hand 

You still pumped him, making Kyle see nothing but white and pleasure, moaning your name and curses like a prayer 

When he was finally done, you went to clean yourself and Kyle up

Kyle was laid flat in his bed, still trying to recover from the bliss you gave him 

You laid beside him 

“Better?” 

He was going to regret all of this 

He pulled you on top of him again and gave you the shortest kiss that you barely realized it happened 

He quickly wrapped one of his arms around your waist and the other to rest on your thigh

“Thank you”

You two were definitely going to regret this 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....*looking away* Comment & Kudos muahhhhhhh<3


	11. skating rinks

“You woke us up at 7 am to go fucking Ice Skating?” Kyle shouted 

“...maybe” 

“CARTMAN YOU SAID IT WAS AN EMERGENCY” Kenny yelled through his parka

“ _ Shhhhhhhh _ she’ll hear us!” Cartman whispered yelled 

“Who?” All four of you said in unison 

“Hey babe! Guys and Gal!” Heidi greeted coming out of nowhere 

“Heidi, hey girl” you said forcing a smile despite your anger towards Cartman 

“I was so excited when Cartman said you’d all join us for couples skating this morning!” Heidi beamed 

“Couples what now?” Stan said jaws clenched angrily 

Your eyes immediately went to Kyle, who briefly met yours 

You two had refused to talk about your last experience together, agreeing it never happened 

Still feeling like the dynamic between you had definitely changed 

That still didn’t mean you guys shared a knowing glance with each other 

A glance in which Kenny had caught on to, that was something he’ll ask about later 

“Stan you're so funny! Come Eric!” Heidi said pulling Eric’s arm

“ _ I’m not going through this alone _ !” He whispered yelled at us as he got dragged away 

“OMG KYLE! COME SKATE WITH ME” Bebe said as she skates up to Kyle 

“Actually I-  _ WOAH _ ” Kyle was cut off as Bebe snatch him to skate 

You secretly rolled your eyes at that 

Multiple girls skated up to Kenny “come skate with us Kenny” they said batting their eyelashes 

Kenny simply shrugged and went with them

You, on the other hand, were merrily making your way to the snack bar for some nice hot chocolate 

Skating was something you  _ could _ not and  _ would _ not do

Until you felt your arm being pulled 

“Y/N, you have to skate with me” Stan said in a serious tone 

You looked at him for a moment then laughed

“Good one Stan” You snorted beginning to walk away again

He stood in front of you 

You looked up at him “Uh, excuse me?” 

“I can’t skate!” Stan exclaimed 

“I can’t skate either!” 

“Don’t you do ballet?”

“Yeah so?” 

“Isn’t that the same thing as figure skating?”

“ _ NO _ , it’s not Stan!” You angrily shouted 

“Wendy’s not here, and I’ll look like a total pussy” Stan huffed 

“Go ask an actual instructor!” 

“I can’t it’s too embarrassing, please Y/N” 

You saw his pleading eyes and sighed

“Dammit, fine!” You said rolling your eyes 

You both laced up your ice skate and made your way into the ice 

Your legs immediately shook and you held on to the wall, Stan following your pursuit 

“Well...skate” Stan said behind you, still gripping the wall

“I’m fucking trying to” You huffed 

You looked at the other skaters and took note of their actions, they pushed and then glided 

Push and Glide

_ Got it _

You let go of the wall and did just that, you almost fell the first couple of attempts but you got it down 

“Holy Shit, Y/N you’re doing it!” Stan smiled

“Oh my god, yes I am!” You smiled back 

You skated next to him “Now you go”

You extended your hand, Stan hesitated before grabbing it 

“Alright you’re going to push yourself forward, then met yourself glide” you instructed 

“Okay” He said uncertainly 

He let go of your hand and began to do as you told him 

When he first tried, he almost slipped but you were able to catch him before he reached the ground 

“I gotcha, try again” You said encouragingly 

Stan nodded his head in determination and began to try again until he eventually got it 

“Stan! You’re doing it dude!” You beamed 

He skated up to you, arms open for a hug 

You gladly accepted his offer and hugged him right back 

“Pretty sure I could join the Winter Olympics with you as a coach!” Stan chuckled 

You two began to skate together, arm in arm just for extra precaution, and were laughing together having so much fun

No one would have never guessed you two were completely clueless about skating just a while ago 

The laughing caught Kyle’s attention 

Kyle felt his jealousy beginning to cloud his thoughts 

_ You and Stan? Yeah right. Stan has a girlfriend and was your best friend. That was ridiculous _

_ Although, you two looked too much like a couple of he didn’t know any better  _

_ Are you serious? You literally gave him the best handjob of his life _

_ Although you two agreed to ignore that  _

_ But you looked more than comfortable in Stan’s arms  _

_ Woah calm down dude, you have no right-thinking about Y/N like this. She could do whatever she wanted. You were just friends  _

_ For some reason, it hurt to see you with someone else _

“Isn’t this fun?” Bebe said snapping Kyle out of his thoughts 

“Totally” Kyle said with a small smile 

“Y/N, let’s try skating a figure eight!” Stan said skating ahead of you 

“Bro I’m down!” You said taking his hand 

You two found an empty spot in the rink and began to skate together smoothly until…

“STANLEY MARSH” You heard Wendy scream 

The two of you were startled so hard you tumbled backward, falling flat on the floor after running into Kenny and his girls, who piled on top of you two, soon after running into Cartman, who finally fell on top of all of you, cracking the ice and falling in 

“OH GOD!” Bebe yelled hurrying to help all of you

  
  


“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WENDY?” Kyle said in anger 

“I….I'm sorry...I didn’t mean for this to happen” Wendy stuttered, wide-eyed

Bebe, with the help of Heidi, began to help people up, pulling people one by one until they reached you 

_ You had definitely been in better situations  _

You were sprawled on your back and in so much pain 

“y/n? Y/N are okay?” Stan panicked 

You tried to say something, but couldn’t since all the air had been knocked out of you 

Stan hurriedly scooped you up and placed you out of the rink and onto the bench 

Throwing the boundaries you two had made out the window, Kyle ran to you 

“Y/N, just breathe with me okay. Slow and steady now” Kyle instructed 

“Give her this heating pad, oh my god she’s going to die ugly and in pain” Cartman exclaimed 

Kyle snatched the ice pack from Cartman and placed it on your back 

“You’re going to be okay Y/N” Stan added 

The group of people surrounding you had glared angrily at Wendy 

She gulped “So sorry Y/N…” 

You weakly gave a hand in reassurance, trying to breathe as Kyle was telling you to

Kenny merely stared at Wendy in analysis, Wendy only looked down, not wanting to look at the mess she created 

There was something going on with Wendy since you arrived Kenny thought, and he was gonna get to the bottom of it 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry guys we'll deal with Kyle later, here a little something to cool you guys off :)))) Comment & Kudos muahhhh


	12. hide & seek

“Hide and Seek Butters, Really?” Cartman said unamused 

“For once, I agree with this bitch” You started 

“I’m not a bitch!” Cartman snapped back 

You ignored him “But don't you think Hide and Seek is a little...elementary?” 

Today the five of you were invited by Butters to hang out with him and insisted he had a brilliant activity planned out 

Well... _ almost _ brilliant 

“Well I just wanted us to have fun just like we used to” Butters said with big eyes 

“I think it’s a good idea” Kenny spoke through his parka 

You four looked at Kenny with annoyance, you rolled your eyes knowing why Kenny would agree with Butters 

“Fine, just start the damn countdown” Cartman said to Butters 

“Oh boy! Okay! 50, 49, 48…..” Butters had covered his eyes and began counting 

All five of you scattered around the Scotch residence to find your best hiding spot 

Cartman fell on the way to his hiding spot, causing the rest of you to laugh at his dismay 

“Fuck you guys” He growled 

You quickly paused to look at your surroundings, seeing as they easily slid into pretty good hiding spots 

_ “Shit….where should I go?”  _ You thought to yourself 

You made your way up the stairs and figured the closet would be your best bet 

You quickly made your way in but quickly hit something on your way in 

“ _ Oof _ ” you heard Kyle’s voice 

“Oh fuck, sorry Kyle” You whispered 

“No it’s cool, you can have it if you want”

You chuckled “Dude you were here first, I’ll go”

You heard feet moving, you both shut up, trying not to reveal your hiding spot 

“Too risky” Kyle said, realizing he was a little too invested in the game 

You simply nodded

You too were in a very uncomfortable position, Kyle took note of it, as you kept trying to move quietly 

But the awkward tension from the night still hung between you

You two had still refused to talk about it, but in a situation like this, it would definitely stir the conversation or at least, reproduce the same results…

You noticed him looking at you and whispered a quick apology 

“It’s okay, just um here let me move” Kyle said 

You two started to awkwardly shift around the extremely small closet, trying to find a comfortable position for the both of you to fit in 

You had finally found a reasonable position 

It was also a terrible position 

Your back was to Kyle, and you both were incredibly pressed too tight together 

So tight, that you felt Kyle dick on your ass 

You swallowed thickly trying to ignore the heat on your face and in between your legs 

Kyle coughed “Good?” 

“Yeah” 

“Good.” He responded, his own face heating up 

_ Keep it together...it was just a game  _

Kyle, however, was using a tremendous amount of restraint to not take you right there in that closet

He immediately shoved those thoughts away, shocked that he would even think of that with you again 

He did _not_ want to have that happen again 

“Found ya!” You two heard Buttera yell 

“How the...Why the fuck am I the first one you found?” Cartman yelled back 

“It wasn’t that hard to see a round shape under the table…” Butters answered him 

“Butters I hate you with every inch of my body” 

You two snickered at the interaction within the closet, a quick distraction from the weird situation you were in 

Kyle tried to think of anything that wouldn’t  _ ‘excite him’  _ so you wouldn’t feel anything strange 

And so far he was doing a great job 

“Why does Butters have so much stuff on the floor?” You said beginning to move around again 

_ Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod _

You were moving against him, you didn’t realize just exactly  _ where _ you were touching him with your backside 

Kyle’s heart began pumping faster, cursing the fact that blood was pumping somewhere else too...

Kyle firmly put his hands on your hips to hold you still

You froze at the sudden touch 

“Y/N I'm going to be completely honest here…” Kyle said in a low voice 

You nodded, not being able to say anything 

“You moving around like that is not doing me any favors” 

Suddenly you felt something hard against you 

_ Oh god… _

_ Not again... _

“I’m sorry” you whispered to him 

“It’s fine” he whispered back

“How about I just turn around” You said as you tried to turn your body in the other direction 

“I don’t think that’s a good ide-“ Kyle was cut off when he looked down 

Your boobs were currently pressed on Kyle’s chest and your faces were mere inches apart 

You too looked at each other for a moment, breathing suddenly becoming a foreign concept 

It could not be happening again 

_ Why the FUCK couldn’t he control his hormones, Kyle yelled at himself internally  _

“Let me try moving” Kyle said

“ _ Wait wait wait- _ “ You tried to stop him 

But Kyle was already moving 

He shoved his leg in between your thighs rubbing dangerously close to your sensitive heat, his moving chest giving too much friction to your breast

You bit your lip, hoping no sounds would leave your mouth

Looks like you were the one suffering now 

“Kyle h-hold on….” You whispered to get him to stop, heart beating entirely too fast 

He stopped moving 

“How about I just go-“ Kyle said

“Hmmm, is anyone up here?” You two hear Butters call out 

Kyle pulled your waist closer to him, you were forced to put your face in the crook of his neck 

“Maybe in the bathroom?” You heard Butters say as he walked right past you “KENNY!” 

“You found me dude” you heard Kenny’s muffled voice 

“I can’t find Stan, Kyle, or Y/N?” Butters told Kenny 

“You check the closet?” You heard Kenny suggest 

You two instantly began to unravel from each other 

Until finally, the door opened

“Hiding together? You two are so smart!” Butters exclaimed 

Kenny leaned over to see you two in there and looked at you with a knowing look in his eyes 

' _It was the same feeling he had at the skating rink, something was going on_ ' Kenny thought to himself 

“Yup, super smart, how about I help you look for Stan, he always hides behind plants” Kyle said immediately trying to leave the closet and pushing Butters forward 

“ _ Dude _ !” Stan said annoyed coming from behind the plant in the living room 

“You guys are so good at hiding!” Butters beamed 

You finally left the closet, taking a relieved breathe that you were finally away from that awkward situation 

“Looking a little flush aren’t we sweetheart?” Kenny smirked through his jacket 

You flipped him off

“Did you guys finally fuck?” Kenny laughed 

“I’m so sick of you…” You growled 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all we getting there;)))))) sloooowly, Commet & Kudos muahhhh<3


	13. cheering

“Ian Curtis is literally a God, Joy Division started it all” You said leaning against the fence railing 

Michael put his cigarette to his mouth “The Smiths are still better”

The rest of the Goth Kids nodded, you groaned in frustration as they were clearly wrong 

“Y/N Y/N Y/N” You heard a voice call out

“Nicole?” You said in concern, noticing the distress on her face 

“WE NEED YOUR HELP, LIKE BAD!” Nicole said 

“We?” You asked in confusion 

“The cheer squad! Wendy is forced to go out of town for the homecoming game and now we’re down a cheerleader, and no one else wants to do it, and no one is capable, and-“

“Woah woah, Nicky slow down” You say cutting her off so she could breathe 

Nicole nodded and took a deep breathe

“We need you to be a cheerleader” 

You blinked at her “Come again?”

“A cheerleader”

“No no no, Nicole you mistake me darling. I am a spectator. On the stands”

“You know how important the Homecoming game is! We really need another head cheerleader!” Nicole pleaded

“Nicole I don’t know ANYTHING about cheerleading, I can’t perform out there in front of all those people, nonetheless be the leader! Why can’t you do it?”

“I can’t be the leader, it’ll ruin our whole routine layout and we’ll still be a person short! I’ll teach you and you're a fast learner!”

“Nicole, I’m sorry…”

“Please Y/N, it’s just for one game. We really need you” Nicole begged 

You looked at her and sighed 

“Okay I’ll do it”

Nicole squealed in happiness and hugged you tight 

“PERFECT! THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Nicole said running in joy 

“Didn’t take you for the preppy type” Michael snickered, along with the other Goths 

“She’ll change her black and white look for cheer skirts” Henrietta added to the joke 

You only sighed, unable to believe what you just got yourself into 

**********

To say you worked your ass off was an understatement 

You had spent the next two weeks learning the ambitious routine by Nicole after your ballet classes 

You were tired

_ And nervous  _

Nicole had let you borrow one of her extra uniforms for the game

A little white and green sparkling tight skirt, accompanied with a matching long sleeve with the letters ‘SPH’ written across the chest, and pristine white shoes

Also allowing her to put your hair in incredibly high pigtails, huge bows, and glittery make up 

Nicole gushed at how natural it looked, you never craved the bleachers this much 

The game was a  _ good _ one, which annoyed you even more 

It was South Park High going against their rivals, North Park High

You have only seen snippets of the game, considering you had to keep plastering a big smile and keeping the crowd entertained 

Then half-time hit and each team went to their respective side

“Okay...now's your time to shine!” Nicole said giving you one last smile 

You just gulped and nodded your head, taking your place in the front 

“ _ Okayyyyyyy folks, let’s fine it up for our halftime performance. South Park’s very own Cheerleading Team!” _ The announcer called out 

You heard the Jonas Brothers song Pom Poms come out and took your cue 

“ _ Alright girls, let’s pop the fuck off _ ” You told the squad

You smiled wide and walked to the center of the field to begin your routine 

As the Coach for the Varsity Football Team, PC Principal was talking his head off about the next plays 

_ “No fucking way...is that Y/N? _ ” Clyde called out in the middle of the huddle 

The whole team turned to look at the field to find you doing flips 

Kyle stood up to get a closer look at you, eyes wide at how  _ hot _ you looked in that uniform 

“ _ Holy shit… _ ” Stan whispered 

Kenny’s mouth dropped in shock

Even PC took off his glasses to get a better look at you

“Y/N?...cheering?….she’s officially lost it” Cartman said looking at you lifting your leg up to the sky 

Kyle turned to look and even saw North Park guys trying to get a view of you doing your spirited moves 

PC coughed “It’s wrong to objectify women like this boys, FOCUS!” He said returning the boys attention to the plays 

With one final shake of your Pom Poms you instantly dropped them and quickly turned to the part of the routine you were dreading the most 

The jump on the pyramid. 

You had practiced this over and over again with Nicole

Now it was just time to do it 

_ Easier said than done _

You took one final determined breath and quickly ran, doing a front flip and jumping straight onto the top of the pyramid flawlessly 

The crowd went wild at this magnificent display 

The pyramid quickly dismounted and you gave one final wave to the audience from the field to return back to the sidelines 

“Y/N YOU WERE FUCKING INCREDIBLE” Nicole said rushing you into a hug 

“Pretty sure I’m close to having a heart attack” you said your nerves quickly dissolving 

At least now you could finally watch the game 

  
  


“ _ AND KYLE BROVFLOSKI IS MAKING HIS WAY DOWN THE 30 YARD MARK, 25 YARD MARK, AND OOOOHHHH ERIC CARTMAN JUST TACKLED ANOTHER TWO NORTH PARK PLAYERS LEAVING A CRYSTAL CLEAR PATH STRAIGHT TO THE END ZONE AND ITS A TOUCHDOWN! SOUTH PARK TAKES THE WIN!”  _

  
  


The crowd erupted into chaos, cherishing the magnificent win for South Park

Eric, Kenny, and Stan lifted Kyle up in the air, followed with the rest of the team for his winning play 

After it all had died down, the photos and post-game interviews were taken, you were finally able to join the guys at the field 

Filled to the brim with happiness and pride 

“KYLE!” You called out running to him, arms wide

Kyle immediately saw you, dropped his helmet, and smiled 

Once you were in his arms, he picked you up and spun you around 

“HOLY FUCK! YOU WON THE GAME! CONGRATULATIONS!” You yelled, still in his arms 

“THANK YOU!” He yelled back in pure joy

He finally set you down and you looked for your three other boys 

You grabbed them all for a group hug 

“YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST TEAM OUT HERE” You boomed

They laughed and cheered with you 

You finally let go of them

“Nice outfit” Cartman snickered 

You suddenly remembered your skimpy outfit...you didn’t care, you were too happy to care 

You simply flipped one of your ponytails “Take it all in boys” 

“Believe me I am” Kenny whistled 

You just laughed and pushed him softly 

“LET'S GO CELEBRATE AT THE DINER!” Token called out 

Everyone quickly made their way to the schools favorite spot to hang out 

Nicole called you over, and you were about to go with her until you felt your hand being grabbed 

“Cmon Y/N, we’re all going in Kenny’s truck” Kyle told you 

You mouth to Nicole you would see her there and joined your best friends

You guys had finally made it to the park, you hopped out the back of Kenny’s pick up truck and met with Nicole and some other people 

After a while, you tried to find your friends again and spotted Bebe leaving Kyle after a conversation, leaving Kyle looking a little upset

You bid Nicole goodbye and made your way over to him 

“Hey Champ, everything okay?” You asked in concern 

“Yeah, it’s nothing” Kyle quickly said 

“You sure?”

“I just won our homecoming game, you really think I’m upset?” Kyle smirked 

You just laughed

You two leaned against the side of Kenny’s truck 

A lingering silence falling over you two 

“I’m still really sorry” Kyle spoke out first 

You raised a confused eyebrow, then blushed in the realization 

“Kyle...I said it was fine”

“But we aren’t”

You looked at the ground 

“I know our relationship is...ruined, but I still want to be your” Kyle stopped, and gave a sad sigh “friend”

Your head snapped to him 

“Kyle, we are friends! We just happened to have had an...unusual experience” You answered 

He went quiet again 

You gently grabbed his arm, getting him to look at you

“I promise” You smiled 

He smiled back and stuck his hand out “Friends?”

You looked at it and then let out a laugh, relief, and ease finally resting over you two

You shook Kyle's hand and affirmed "Friends." 

You to leaned back on Kenny's truck

You began to shiver from the cold 

_ Stupid uniform  _

Kyle seemed to notice 

“Here, have my jacket” He said draping it over your shoulders 

“You’re giving me your letterman jacket?” You say bashfully

Kenny blushed in realization “I mean...yeah...you were cold so I just figured...ya know” 

You leaned into his side, he instantly pulled you closer 

_ For extra warmth… _

_...you guys were just friends  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the goth kids r cool, lets argue about it. Also, we can sweep ~it~ under the rug y'all...for now.... CHRISTMAS IS SO CLOSE OMGGGGGG, Comment & Kudos Muahhhhh


	14. rainy days

“ _ Why did I say yes _ ” Kyle groaned as he fell into his bed 

He looked over at his clock 

5:34

He should probably get going

But he really  _ didn’t _ want to 

He looked out his window

Rain.

It perfectly described his mood 

He sighed and got up to get his car keys and coat 

After the Homecoming game, Bebe had asked Kyle to go on a lunch date together 

Not wanting to be rude, he said yes. He was starting to regret his answer 

And when you walked up to him and asked what’s wrong, he couldn’t tell you, he didn’t want you to think there was anything going on between him and Bebe 

Although he wasn’t really sure if there was 

Sometimes he hated how much of a nice gentleman he was 

He pulled up to her house, where she happily greeted him and began to talk nonstop on the car ride to a local family restaurant 

As they entered, they took a seat by the window. Kyle did this so he could secretly distract himself by looking at the window 

He said hi to the waitress as he took their order

And again, Bebe starting talking about the latest issue about Wendy 

Kyle immediately drowned her out by looking around the restaurant, anything to block Bebe out

“Anyway that’s not why I asked you for lunch” Bebe said and Kyle snapped his attention back to her

“I wanted to tell you the truth and be honest” Bebe started 

“Oh?” Kyle said in confusion

“Kyle I’ve had such an amazing time with you and you're still an amazing friend. But I don’t see a relationship between us. And I’ve been getting closer to this guy on the…..” 

At that point, Kyle stopped paying attention 

Bebe didn’t like Kyle 

She didn’t want a relationship 

_ ‘Thank God’  _ was all Kyle could keep thinking 

“I hope you understand” Bebe said, resting her hands on top of his 

“Definitely, thank you for being honest and kind about this, you’re a good  _ friend _ ” Kyle smiled 

Bebe smiles back and went back to rambling about the next topic 

Kyle leaned back in his chair

She didn’t like him, that was such a relief

He shifted his attention to the window and saw two people walking towards the restaurant, holding hands under the umbrella 

Those people kinda look familiar 

_ Wait a minute- _

_ Is that Y/N and Stan????? _

*********

You sat on your swinging bench at your backyard porch enjoying the rain 

The sound of the rain hitting the roof over you mixed with the showers was soothing to you 

You were wrapped up in your comfy blanket watching the rain flow down 

“Y/N, you have a visitor” your mother called out 

You raised an eyebrow 

You heard a thank you in the background and the sound of footsteps approaching you

“Stan?” You say turning your head 

Stan only took off his hat, coat, and shoes, and collapsed next to you in the swing 

He rested his head on your lap 

You noticed his watery eyes 

“Stan, what’s wrong hun?” You asked in concern 

“Wendy broke up with me…..” 

_ Ouch _

“Oh Stan I’m sorry” you say softly 

Stan and Wendy breaking up was not uncommon, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt Stan whenever they did 

You knew how much Wendy meant to Stan, even if you had your  _ opinions _ about her, you had to be here for your best friend 

“It’s just a small bump in the road Stan, it’s good to give each other space if things are becoming too intense” You tried consoling 

Stan merely gave a sad sigh 

You shared your blanket with him, to which he gratefully accepted 

You two continued to watch the rain 

“I need a breakup nap” Stan said softly 

“No one’s stopping you” You replied 

And moments later you heard the soft snores of Stan 

You softly patted his cheek before returning your gaze back to the rain 

Was this what it’s like to be in a relationship? A constant cycle of make and breakups?

You tried to envision yourself in a relationship, specifically with a certain redhead 

Although you felt a little guilty since Kyle was with Bebe

But you couldn’t help yourself, Kyle made you happy and you honestly couldn’t picture yourself with anyone else 

Especially since you two shared such an experience, but you both agreed it was in the past, and firmly established you two were still friends 

_ Friends. _

You were beginning to hate that word

You continued to watch the rain

“Y/N?” You heard Stan softly say 

“Hey love, how was the nap?” 

“It was good” He said 

Then he blushed, “Kinda hungry” 

You laughed “Me too actually. How about some food ?” 

Stan noded

You had convinced him to walk to a local family restaurant, mentioning you had a big umbrella 

The rain and environment would soothe and distract him you thought 

He still looked so sad 

You held his hand trying to ease his tension a little bit 

He only gave you a small smile 

You two made your way into the restaurant 

Stan took the wet umbrella and shook it gently as you headed for the cash register 

You greeted the waitress “I’ll have uhhh three beef tacos and uhh, Stan darling what do you want?”

Stan walked up next to you “uhhhh give me 5 chicken tacos please”

You heard a familiar voice that kinda sounded like Bebe’s 

You were about to look but your order was ready 

_ ‘That was weird’ _ , you thought to yourself as you received your food 

Stan took it from your hands as you took the umbrella from his 

“You’re amazing you know that” Stan said finally in a better mood due to the food

“I know, more people should start saying it ya know” You laughed 

**********

They didn’t even notice him there 

And when did you and Stan become so friendly?

“What’s Stan's problem?” Kyle said, not realizing he just said that out loud 

“Huh? Stan, Wendy broke up with him, I just told you that silly” Bebe responded 

He really should listen to her 

“Oh yeah! Sorry my mind's just racing” Kyle smiled trying to save himself, it seems to have worked as Bebe continued talking 

So he was a free man

It was only a matter of time before he came after you 

You two had your fair share of experiences together, so Kyle wasn’t really surprised 

He needed to stop thinking like this, it was unhealthy, you two were only friends 

_ God, he was really starting to hate that word  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve babes! I hope you all are safe, healthy, and having a blast! Comment & Kudos Muahhhhhh<333333


	15. gifts

“Basically, she was a slut and I was right” Cartman ended his story 

You and Kyle gave Cartman a blank look 

“Hey Guys!” Stan greeted as he and Kenny walked up to the lockers “You guys ready?”

Cartman groaned “Let’s just hurry the hell up”

You guys had decided to start the tradition again of your annual friendship exchange (not Christmas exchange, you guys didn’t want Kyle to feel left out)

“Kenny” Stan called out 

Kenny walked out with a small bag filled with folded pieces of paper 

“Why don’t you go first Y/N?” Kenny said

You bubbled with excitement, you  _ LOVED _ gift exchanges and seeing your boys happy 

You reached in the bag and picked up a piece of paper 

You opened it and your heart fluttered at the name 

_ Kyle _

“GUYS! AND GAL” Butters shouted, you all turn to him 

“What Butters?” Stan asked 

“Uh...I forgot” 

You all look at him in confusion 

“Kyle, you’re up man” Kenny said 

Kyle dipped his hand in the bag and picked up a sheet of paper 

He unfolded it and the name made him feel like he wanted to faint 

_ Y/N _

“WAIT I REMEMBERED!” Butters called out again, you all turned back to him, waiting for what he had to say 

“Nevermind, I forgot again” Butters replied

“What the hell is wrong with you Butters?” Cartman asked while digging in the bag for himself 

_ ‘Stan’ _ , Cartman raised an eyebrow 

Then Stan went,  _ ‘Kenny’ _ , Stan smiled 

Finally, it was Kenny,  _ ‘Eric’ _ , Kenny only blinked at the paper 

“Everyone good?” Stan asked you guys 

Scattered yeahs were heard 

“Good! We’ll bring our gifts to Y/N’s on Sunday and exchange them there” Stan announced 

“Wait, why my house??” You asked in annoyance 

“We saw your dad buy a new 4K HD television and the Broncos are playing Sunday so…” Cartman answered

You just scoffed as they nodded their heads in agreement 

**********

“What would Y/N want?” Kyle asked Stan as they strolled through the mall 

They were currently looking for gifts for their respected person 

Kyle figured Stan would have a pretty good idea of what you’d like 

“She loves football, how about something Denver related?” Stan suggested as he looks at a pair of shoes 

“That’s actually not a bad idea” Kyle said, “But what?”

Stan shrugged 

“I think I’ll get Kenny’s these Vans, He’s been wanting them for a while” Stan said holding them up for Kyle to see

“Dude that's awesome” Kyle smiled

Stan smiled in content with his choice “alright how about you?” 

Kenny searches the store looking for something that you would love

He just wanted you to love your gift, something that would remind you that  _ he _ got it for you 

“How about these?” Stan said holding up what was basically the holy grail 

It was a pair of Broncos themed converse

“Stan…” Kyle said as he took the shoes from Stan and looked them over “This is perfect!”

“Y/N would love those!” Stan said 

“This is it!!” Kyle exclaimed 

**********

“Thanks again for coming man” Kenny muffled voice called out to Kyle 

“Anytime bro” Kyle responded 

Kenny had asked Kyle to accompany him to the ticket booth for Kyle’s present to Eric 

“What are you getting the fatass anyway?” Kyle asked Kenny 

“A Water Park ticket so he can leave us the hell alone for a weekend” 

“Holy shit Kenny, that’s not a gift for Eric. It’s a gift for all of us” Kyle said making Kenny laugh 

Kenny was currently looking at other available tickets 

“Hey Kyle look, Y/N favorite band is doing a show in Colorado. Y/N loves them! If you don’t have a gift, this would be perfect for her” Kenny smiled knowingly 

Kyle closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh 

_ Fuck _

Kenny was right, how could he not have gone to ask Kenny first

He was practically your boyfriend, not that he cared or whatever 

“You’re right! That is something she’d love” Kyle said 

So he went to buy you the tickets. Hopefully, you’d fall for him and not the band 

“Now  _ this _ is it!” Kyle exclaimed a second time 

**********

“You’re literally in the middle of practice asshole, put your fucking phone away” Kyle yelled at Cartman 

“Mind your business you stupid Jew” Cartman spat back

“What’s your dumbass doing anyway?” Kyle reluctantly asked 

“If you must know, I just remembered I have to get Stans gift for the gift thingy” Cartman said scrolling through his phone

“So you choose now to do it?” Kyle said raising an eyebrow

“Yeah” 

Kyle rolled his eye as he drank out of water bottle

“Aren’t you ask me what I’m getting him” Cartman said

“No” Kyle said flatly

“So basically there’s like a website that does customized bags and stuff. Stan’s bag is ugly. So I’m thinking of getting him a bag that basically has his jersey number and his last name. It’s great I know” Cartman complemented himself 

Kyle simply looked at him, it was actually a pretty cool gift, he won’t give the big fuck the satisfaction of knowing that though 

“They also do duffel bags. You can get Y/N that, she’s been talking her damn head off about how she needed a new one” Cartman mentioned 

Kyle choked on his water 

Eric ignored him

He was right, you had been talking about needing a new bag for ballet. And how fucking cool would it be to have one with your name on it 

How the hell did Eric know you better than Kyle?

Kyle didn’t respond to Cartman and went back to his practice

He definitely wouldn’t tell Cartman that when he got home he went to that same website and got you a white and black bag with you name on

“Okay, this is it!” Kyle finally said for the third time

“So what gift are you gonna give her?” Ike asked laying on Kyle’s bed

_ Shit, what was he gonna give you?  _

“All of them, I guess” Kyle told him 

“Man you really wanna get up in there huh” Ike said

Kyle threw a pillow at Ike 

“Shut the fuck up” He blushed

***********

“I’m at a total blank here” You groaned to Nicole 

“No need to stress Y/N” Nicole told you 

You dragged Nicole to go shopping with you and help you find the perfect gift for Kyle 

It had to be perfect, Kyle deserved the world, and all the happiness in the world 

“What does Kyle want?” You asked yourself out loud 

“You” Nicole replied 

You glared at her, cheeks warming 

“Seriously Y/N, get you yourself some lingerie and he’ll literally be over the moon” Nicole smiled 

“Nicky we’re just friends, and he’s with Bebe” you lectured her 

Nicole raised an eyebrow “But you like him”

You stopped in your dead in your tracks and quickly turned to her 

“Nicole you’re hilarious. You and I both know that’s untrue” You say calmly, trying not to draw any suspicion 

“You really are a good liar. If I didn’t know you any better, I’d believe you” Nicole said crossing her arms

You just ignored her, hoping she’d drop the subject 

"I see the way you look at him"

"Everyone looks at Kyle that way"

"So, you like him?" Nicole asked

You sadly sighed, thinking about the harsh reality of things

"we're just friends..."

Nicole was quiet for a moment “I knew it

Your blush becomes deeper as you shush her

She lowered her head with an apologetic smile

"Thank you for trusting me to let me know, even if I had to force it out of you" 

You snorted and shot her a bashful smile 

“Back to shopping” You say desperately trying to move out of that awkward situation 

“I was serious about the lingerie” Nicole smirked 

You lightly pushed her as you rolled your eyes, making Nicole laugh

“I should have never said anyt- _ OOF _ ” You had bumped into a sign

You rubbed your head and looked at it

Eyes growing wide

It was a sign advertising the PS5

“Nicole….look at this” You say calling her over

“The PlayStation Five? I don’t know video games like that but maybe he’ll like it” Nicole said

“Like it? This console is the single best thing in the world right now” You said gazing at the console

Nicole simply shrugged and smiled 

You excitedly grabbed the box and went to pay

You knew Kyle was sure to love this and hopefully get the idea that you really mean a lot to him...

“Hopefully this will finally help you win Kyle over” Nicole snickered 

You merely rolled your eyes at her and flipped her off 

What you two were unaware of was an unwanted listener nearby

‘ _ Y/N has a crush on Kyle?’  _ Wendy said to herself  _ ‘This could come in handy…’ _

**********

“Dude that game was clearer than my eyesight” Cartman spoke as soon as the game finished 

You only laughed at Cartman as you all were gathered in your living room 

“All right, gift exchange time!” Kenny announced

Everyone pulled their gifts from hiding 

“Me first!” Cartman yelled

“Here, hope you liked it” Kenny said pulling out an envelope and giving it to Eric

Eric snatched the envelope from him and immediately ripped it open 

“Kenny...tickets to my favorite water park? This is actually good. I thought you were gonna give me dirt or something” Eric said 

“Uh...you’re welcome?” Kenny muffled through his parka

“I’ll go next” Stan spoke up “Here ya go Kenny” 

Kenny took the box from Stan

“Dude? Vans? Thank you so much!” Kenny smiled as he gave Stan a quick bro hug 

“Well I’ll go next” Cartman sighed dramatically 

He threw a bag at Stan 

Stan opened it and smiled

“Eric this bag is sick, thanks!” Stan said as he admired his new gift 

“Whatever” Eric responded 

Then, only you and Kyle remained 

“What are the odds?” Kenny smirked

_ Secretly Kenny had planned for you two to get one another, with the help of Butters as a distraction so he could switch the hats to make sure you got each other’s names, he did you all a favor if he thought so himself  _

“Uh...here Y/N, hope you like them” Kyle said as he slid a big bag in your direction 

You smiled at him and opened the bag, immediately gasping in delight 

You pulled out the pair of converse that has your favorite NFL team, tickets to see your favorite band were met with a squeal of delight, and the white and black duffle bag with your name embroidered beautifully on there just took the breath right of you 

“ _ You actually bought her it _ ?” Stan, Kenny, and Cartman said in unison 

“Yeah, they were all such great gifts. Couldn’t really decide” Kyle said trying to control the blush that was threatening to appear on his face

You grabbed Kyle’s hand “Kyle….this is all amazing. I love everything! Thank you so much”

Kyle sensed the genuine smile on your face and squeezes your hand back

“Anything for you” Kyle smiled back 

Kenny cleared his throat “Y/N, what did you get Kyle?” 

You snapped out of your trance

You smiled sheepishly “I’m not sure mine can compete with these, but I really did try” 

You pushed a box towards Kyle 

“There’s no way in hell I’ll hate it” Kyle smiled at you

You felt as if time was moving in slow motion as Kyle unwrapped the box

His eyes grew wide and you saw his shoulders drop 

_ ‘Oh no, he hates it’ _ You thought in panic 

He looks up at you and then at the box, then up at you again

He tried to say something but his words wouldn’t come out

“I can go return it Kyle…” You said quiet, disappointment filling you up 

He held his hand up and shook his head

He fully unwrapped it and the three boys gasped

“ _ Is that… _ ” Stan started in shock

“ _ No way _ ” Kenny mumbled quietly 

“ _ A fucking PS5 _ ?” Cartman finished 

“Y/N…” Kyle finally spoke 

“Yeah?” You said nervously

Kyle got up and pulled you close to him 

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten” 

You let out a huge breath of relief and finally relaxed into his hug, resting your chin on his shoulder 

Kenny smiled knowingly at the scene

“FIRST DIBS ON PLAYING” Cartman called out 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS BABES! Hope you had a jolly day, giving you all even more kisses today and a CRUCIAL holiday-themed chapter Comment & Kudos Muahhhhhh<333


	16. the fight

“Stan you’ll love it here. For once Cartman actually picked a good restaurant” You told Stan over the phone 

Eric flipped you off 

You and Cartman were in town trying this new restaurant that had opened up right across the park, and you had convinced Cartman for a nice walk through the park since it was nice and empty, knowing how much Eric hated walks

Stan chuckled “Try something good for me” 

“I will! Bye Hun, love ya!” You hung up the call with your signature ending for the boys 

“When am I wrong about food?” Cartman said as he raised his nose in the air 

You were about to answer him when you heard a voice 

“ _Saying “I love you” to my man?_ ” Wendy said as she walked up to you 

“Huh?” You asked in confusion 

“How about you lay off him  _ slut _ ” Wendy spat

You and Eric stared at her 

You gave out a short laugh “First of all, who the  _ fuck _ are you talking to?” 

“You heard me. I see how you look at Stan and how you’re always trying to get him all to yourself. And DONT think I don’t know that you were with Stan when we broke up” Wendy yelled at you 

“Yeah, no, see that’s where you're wrong. I have no feelings for Stan. And why the fuck do I have to apologize for being a good friend?” You said to her cooly 

“Uh Huh. You know you can lie to other people, but not me. Replacing me as a cheerleader and trying to outshine me. I know you secretly want me out of the picture so Stan can be all yours” Wendy shouted 

You simply scoffed

“C’mon Cartman” you said walking away

But Wendy wasn’t done

“Maybe you’re right. Why would I be worried about you when you’re just sloppy seconds and a wannabe me” Wendy smirked 

_ She _

_ Did _

_ Not _

_ Just _

_ Say  _

_ That _

You felt yourself snap 

Without thinking, you punched Wendy with a clean right hook that sent her stumbling backward 

“ _ You bitch _ ” You growled as you were about hit her again but you felt yourself being pulled back by Cartman 

“Y/N COOL IT” Cartman yelled at you 

“NO FUCKING LET ME GO” You grunted trying to pull yourself off him to finish what you started 

But Cartman started to walk away quickly taken you with him 

************

Cartman took you to your house where you two found Stan waiting at the door step 

He stood up to find you 

“Y/N WHAT THE HELL?” Stan yelled 

You laughed “What, did your girlfriend already call crying? Please humor me with the story she told you” 

“She said you punched her?” Stan growled angrily 

“Yeah? What about it? Did she tell you why?” You retorted 

“This isn’t a fucking joke Y/N, why the hell would you do that to Wendy?” He snapped at you 

_ Is he fucking serious? _

_ Screw this, you didn’t have to take any more of this if this is where Stan stands  _

“You know what? Fuck you Stan. Wendy has treated me like shit ever since I first came back and I put up with it because she’s my best friend’s girlfriend, who for some damn reason, is blinded and always crawls back to her when they’ve had a childish ass argument. Clearly, I’m the one who’s at fault here for punching her crazy ass for insulting me and accusing me of crazy shit.  _ Fuck off” _ You say as you pushed past him and entered your house

Both Stan and Eric were left speechless 

Stan was fuming “Is she fucking serious? Does she really think I believe her shit?” 

Cartman was quiet for a moment 

“She’s not lying Stan” Cartman said 

Stan whipped his head around to face Eric 

“I was there man. We were at the Park and Wendy just came out of nowhere and insulted and accused Y/N of trying to steal you away from her” Cartman clarified

Stan was taken aback, Cartman has never defended anyone but himself in his entire life. So were you really telling the truth? 

Stan sighed 

“Maybe you should talk to Wendy...” was all Cartman said walking away, refusing to be involved anymore 

***********

“And he had the nerve to accuse me like I was in the wrong” You told Kyle in a huff 

You stomped across his bedroom

You were so frustrated and you felt like venting to someone

So you turned to the most rational person you know

“Sit down Y/N, calm down”

You plopped down on one of Kyle’s bean bag chairs 

“Well you have to understand that Stan is getting one side of the story” Kyle said sitting next to you on the floor 

“Well I told him how she treated me and why I didn’t say anything” You argue back 

“Yeah maybe you should have told him the whole story, a much clearer one as to why you uh took that certain course of action…” 

“That wasn’t the first thing that came to mind in the moment Kyle” 

Kyle chuckled and let you two have a quiet moment 

“I don’t even like him Kyle, I can’t say ‘I love you’ to my best friends anymore?” You said

“That’s not true Y/N, Wendy and Stan are just in a different kind of relationship” Kyle responded

“I wish their relationship was like you and Bebe” you mumbled 

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows at you 

“Relationship? I’m not in a relationship with Bebe”

This instantly caught your attention

“Oh, I’m sorry I assumed you two were…” you trailed off 

“I mean at a time yeah we were talking, but now it’s nothing, just pals” Kyle told you

A little wave of happiness came across you as you tried to fight back a smile of relief 

So now you actually had a chance

_ And Without feeling bad! _

“Right, sorry again” 

“You didn’t know” Kyle smiled “Anyway, I still think you should talk to Stan. Let’s be honest, there were wrongs done by both parties. Don’t let this be an absolute end to your friendship”

You sighed deeply “we’ll see” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall we getting to the crucial parts 😳 Comment & Kudos muahhhhhh


	17. ski trip pt. 1

“They haven’t talked for a week” Kyle told Kenny 

“I'm pretty sure Wendy is making Stan avoid Y/N. Y/N has been trying” Kenny spoke through his parka

“There’s goes our Winter Break plans” Cartman said rolling his eyes 

It was officially their Holiday break and You and Stan had yet to resolve this conflict 

You had tried to reach out to him on numerous occasions but it was obvious he was ignoring or avoiding you 

So you gave up, not bothering to chase it anymore 

The boys did not like it, it had driven a major shift between you two and affected the friend group 

Stan sat with Wendy at lunch and talked to the boys when you weren’t around 

Which was very often since you were spending so much more time with the Goth Kids or kept to yourself 

“Maybe not…” Kenny spoke 

“Are you out of your damn mind Kenny? Stan, Wendy, and Y/N going to the resort? They’ll break down the whole mountains” Cartman said

This made Kyle laugh in agreement 

The trip was the unofficial Senior Trip at a ski resort 

You all had planned this for a while, excited to spend your last high school break with your class and friends at an amazing ski resort 

However, the excitement has seemed to die down within the Group ever since the whole Y/N and Stan incident 

“Think about it dudes, Stan and Y/N are gonna be forced to be together eventually. They can resolve it there and amongst themselves. It’s foolproof!” Kenny exclaimed 

The two boys had thought about it

“What the hell” Cartman shrugged “I could see a good fight” Cartman said

Kyle looked at Cartman in disgust “Alright Kenny”

“It’ll work, nothing could go wrong guys” Kenny smiled 

**********

“Kenny,  _ KENNY SLOW DOWN _ ” You yelled at Kenny who you foolishly let drive your car 

“Yeah, I’m going slow Y/N, anyways so Butters asked me to go to the ski lift with him and-“

“KENNY BRAKE”

Kenny slammed on the brake in time, nearly hitting a classmate 

You gave a huge sigh of relief as you slumped in your seat

“What? It’s night, I can’t see anything” Kenny said casually 

“Never again” You grumbled at Kenny, who only smiled at you wide

“We’re here!” Kenny shouted

You got out of the car and Kenny went to get your bags 

You two had agreed to share a room at the resort and had so much to do 

But first, you had to find your friends 

All of a sudden you saw white

You had been hit with a snowball and the laughter of Eric Cartman in the background 

“Suck my dick Cartman” You grunted 

“That’s not what I meant when I said to find her, fatass” Kyle said running over you and making sure you were okay

“Should have been more specific ginger” Cartman snickered 

“How was the drive?” Kyle asked

“Long and pretty boring” Kenny shrugged, you glared at him 

“Meet you guys at the ski lifts, we’ll start from there” Cartman called back as he made his way over to Heidi 

“Let’s go to our room Kenners, see ya Kyle” you waved to him 

He waved back and smiled

You and Kenny enter the huge resort and marvel at the size and beauty of it 

You checked in and got the key card for your room

As you both entered, you smiled at how cozy it was. Two beds with a small fireplace, bathroom, and TV

Kenny dropped the bags on the floor and immediately went to jump on the bed

“God I needed this” Kenny spoke into the sheets 

You giggled “Glad we’re here together, literally the perfect roomate” 

“You know I could switch with Kyle, I’m sure you’d be more than happy to have him in here with you” Kenny said wiggling his eyebrow 

You pulled his hood over his face then left to go put on your snowboarding wear while Kenny laughed 

***********

“Cartman stop rocking the seat!” Heidi shouted

“I’m just trying to get on!” Cartman yelled out 

The two pair were whisked away 

“Cmon Kenny! We don’t wanna be the last ones on the mountain” Butters called out, Kenny hurrying up to catch the seat with him, them being taken away by the moving lift too

Kyle got in the seat and held his hand out, you blushed but took it nonetheless 

You two sat together in a comfortable silence enjoying the night winter scene from up high 

“So excited to spend some time with you” Kyle said, instantly realizing how forward he sounded

You blushed again and smiled wide, finally you knew Kyle had nothing to do with Bebe so not was all open game and up to you know

You put your hand on top of his “Who wouldn’t want to spend time with me?” You joked 

“Kinda hard for anyone not to like you” Kenny said 

“Mr. Brovfloski, are you saying that you like me?” You had said with a huge smile, hoping that he’d say what you wanted to hear 

Kyle smiled wide too “Maybe I am, maybe I’m n ot” 

“Maybe I’m into you” You say honestly, looking at him with gleaming eyes 

You had partially told him the truth, desperately hoping he’d get the hint 

“Who wouldn’t?” Kyle said using your own joke 

You two laughed, feeling the bliss of an obvious connection you two had just made 

You two approached the jumping point and hoped off 

“Up for a race?” You grinned playfully 

“Depends...what’s the prize?” Kyle responded 

“Hot chocolate on me?” You offered 

”That's it?” Kyle’s sighed dramatically 

Now was your chance to make the first move 

“A kiss?” You winked 

“Hell yeah” Kyle smiled back, hints of red covering his freckles

You giggled and put on your goggles 

Both of you began places your snowboards on the edge of the mountain 

Kyle began the countdown 

“3…..2…...1”

The sounds of snow hitting the bottom of your boards were filled through the air 

You carefully maneuvered through obstacles and jumped over small cliffs

You quickly saw the Kyle was ahead of you 

_ Would it be such a bad thing to lose though? You were finally getting somewhere with Kyle  _

You decided to go a slower pace, so the redhead could easily win 

Once you met Kyle at the bottom of the mountain, you smiled big 

“Of I remember correctly, I’m entitled to my prize” Kyle smirked 

You started to lean into him, butterfly’s filling your stomach 

“JACUZZI TIME” You heard Clyde yell

Then the sound of crunching snow became closer

“I’ll give it to you later, I promise” You winked quickly 

“I’m holding you to that, let’s go before we get trampled” Kyle said already beginning to run 

************

You stepped out the bathroom in your two-piece swimsuit,  _ and damn did you look good  _

You made sure you had everything, as you began making your way to the jacuzzis 

“ _ Damn _ Y/N, how about we skip the party and have fun ourselves here?” Kenny whistled

“Might have to take up your offer McCormick. Although, I can’t help but feel guilty for hogging your abs from Butters” You smirked at him 

“Fuck off” Kenny laughed, blushing softly 

You two chatted as you made your way to the pool area, Nicole had texted you about meeting her by the jacuzzi in the left corner 

But as you searched, she wasn’t there

You tried looking for black curls, and you were able to find them

You felt your heart drop to the pit of your stomach...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A two-parter????? Yall things are about to get WILD. Comment & Kudos Muahhhhh<3


	18. ski trip pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW: Underage drinking & Smoking]

Wendy wasn’t mad 

No, no 

She was filled with rage 

She hasn’t forgotten about the blow you gave her

Sure, she had told Stan her side of the story and managed to make Stan stop being friends with you 

But that didn’t help heal the bruise that has finally healed from her face

Wendy was going to make you pay

And lucky for her, the ski trip provided her the perfect opportunity 

And to add to her good luck, she knew a secret that no one else knew 

Your feelings for Kyle 

She had seen you and Kyle together at the mountain, and decided now was the time to take action 

But this couldn’t just be a petty comeback 

Wendy had to get you where it hurts 

_ Kyle _

Wendy stood beside Stan as he was talking to some people

That’s when she saw Kyle laying on a chair 

And also spotted Nicole walking in his direction, looking like Nicole was heading toward the jacuzzi on the left 

_It was too good to be true_

“Babe I’ll be back...I have to take care of something” Wendy said to Stan 

“Okay” Stan smiled at her 

Wendy quickly walked towards them, grabbing a random jacket, hat, and glasses left at a table so she wouldn’t be recognized 

Stan had seen this and continued watching her in confusion 

Wendy was quickly approaching Nicole, who was about to walk past Kyle 

She had bumped into Nicole, who then fell on Kyle’s lap, in which Kyle quickly pulled Nicole into him to prevent her from falling on the concrete ground 

“ _ Sorry _ ” Wendy said in a deep voice, trying to fit in with her disguise and then quickly hid behind a wall 

She took the glasses off to see 

She turned to see you looking at Nicole on top of Kyle, heartbreak was obviously written all over your face, then you had stormed off 

Just in time as Nicole got off Kyle, sputtering apologies 

“ _ Perfect _ ” Wendy smiled to herself 

***********

You quickly made your way inside your suite 

Your eyes were stinging with tears 

You couldn’t believe it 

Nicole and Kyle 

_ For fucks sake  _

You changed back into your regular clothes, pulled out your small suitcase and began to pack all your things here 

You couldn’t be here.

You sent a quick text to Butters to be Kenny’s ride, and that you were leaving because you felt sick 

You sent a similar text to Kenny, not bothering to wait for a response from either of them 

You had to get out of there. 

You closed the room to your door, left the Hotel, which kindly gave you a fraction of your deposit back because you were feeling ill, and began driving away in your car 

Then a single tear fell down your face, you quickly wiped it off 

Then a few more began to pour out, you just let them 

You had hinted to him that you liked him and was so close to kissing him after an obvious connection you two had made 

You were so sure it was finally in an open game with Kyle, you could finally make a move and tell him how you feel 

Then Kyle and Nicole happened 

Nicole, one of your closest friends, who knew that you had some serious feelings for Kyle

And there she was on top of him, in their swimsuits 

_ Fuck, this hurt like a bitch  _

You took a shaky deep breath as you tried to calm yourself down, wiping at your tears focusing on the road in front of you 

_ Did you seriously misread the situation? Was Kyle not into you? Was he just sparing your feelings and being a good friend? Did Nicole secretly like him? _

So many questions ran through your head that it was actually starting to hurt 

You turned on your radio and distracted yourself from the heartbreak 

After 2 hours you have finally reached South Park, but you really didn’t feel like going home and explaining to your parents what happened, also you looked terrible 

  
  


You texted the one other person who would be up this late

**GothBoi**

**You- Meet @ cliff, I’m fucking sad**

**GothBoi- Oh goody…**

You parked your car at the edge of a cliff which was a popular spot to hang out at, lucky for you it was empty 

“You look awful” You heard Michaels's voice call out 

You sniffed “Gee thanks”

“Were you crying” He asked getting inside the car with you

You simply nodded your head 

“I thought you’d be at that trip or whatever” Michael commented 

“Yeah, well what do you think happened” You responded, tears threatening to come back 

He rolled the window down and took out a cigarette, he offered you one, you shook your head

“I have whiskey” Michael said plainly

You breathed out a laugh 

Then a flask was in your face

“You really…”

“Yeah” He said shoving it in your hands 

You opened it and took a swig, the slight burning sensation in your throat feeling good 

Hopefully, this would help you forget

“Wanna talk now?” Michael said as he blew out smoke

You took a big sigh, realizing venting to him might actually do you some good 

“People suck…” You say 

“What else is new”

“Yeah well the people I trusted kinda did me dirty”

“Damn”

There was a silence 

“I was on the brink of telling Kyle I liked him and he and Nicole were all up on each other” You finally admitted 

The painful memory coming back to your mind, tears once again falling down your face 

You took another drink from the flask 

“And now I feel like a fucking dumbass for being that stupid and thinking I could go for a guy I really fucking liked” You cry 

Michael just silently held out his hand, and you took it, desperately needing external comfort 

You let yourself calm down from your crying and slowly but surely got back to your normal breathing 

“Sorry” Michael said quietly 

“Don’t be, it's my fault” 

“It’s really not…”

You scoffed 

“Kyle was too blind to see you shooting your shot, maybe you did misread the situation, maybe you didn’t. You should have told him how you feel, bummer if he didn’t feel the same way, that’s life. It sucks, absolutely, but it’s not worth crying your eyes out. You’ll get over it and realize you are better without them” Michael said 

You really wanted to believe that last part, but regardless...he was right

Everything was true, it wasn’t your fault you were honest, and you shouldn’t cry over this petty shit, even though you felt your heart crushed 

You took one final swig out of the flask and threw all common sense out the window 

“I’ve liked him since we were kids”

Michaels smoked filled the air 

“He makes me happy, gives me butterflies, he’s my best friend, and is so cute, and-“

“I got the picture” Michael said cutting you off

You gave a humorless laugh 

“I just want him to be mine, but no matter how hard I try, it seems like we’re just friends” you said letting your tears gather at your eyes 

“That’s all we’ll ever be, fucking friends” You said letting yourself cry once again 

“Sounds like you should be telling Kyle all this”

You looked at Michael with teary eyes “There’s no point anymore” 

You really didn’t give a single fuck anymore

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall....i know it looks bad rn but believe me its coming together, also I love Michael we stan the goth kids, Comment & Kudos muahhhhhhh


	19. the truth

You laid in your bed, Kehlani playing in the background 

You had begged your parents to let you stay home from school because honestly you felt like shit

And thank God they let you 

Your mind was running with things that had happened over the weekend 

  1. Kyle and Nicole



You groaned into your pillow 

The Kyle and Nicole situation just struck you so hard 

Your phone was blowing up with your concerned friends (including Nicole and Kyle), you had only responded to Kenny and Butters, to assure them you were _ “okay” _

You continue staying in your bed for the entire day, then around noon, you heard a knock at your door 

You initially ignored it, whoever was at the door could fuck off 

Then the knocking grew louder, you huffed as you got out of bed

You first looked into the peep hole to make sure it was safe 

You opened the door reluctantly 

“...Y/N”

“Stan?” 

Stan gave the smallest of smile 

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay…”

“Well I am, bye” You said closing the door

He stuck his foot in the door

“We need to talk Y/N” He said seriously 

You looked at him and sighed, opening the door to let him in 

He sat on your couch you sat on your armchair 

“I broke up with Wendy...for good” Stan spoke first 

“Here for damage control?” You snapped

Stan winced, you knew it was a low blow but you honestly couldn’t care less

“No, just to apologize and explain” Stan said 

Your eyes grew wide at this...this was unexpected 

You nodded your head for him to continue 

“I’m really sorry I blew up at you like that, I was a dick and I jumped to conclusions without giving you a chance to tell me how things went down from your perspective” 

Stan continued “And Cartman had told me beforehand that Wendy had started it, but I ignored him for Wendy's sake” 

You only looked at him with big eyes 

“Then we went to the resort and it sucked not being around you guys. But then word spread that you left so suddenly, which caught my attention. And it was around the time I saw something strange…” Stan said as he furrowed his eyebrows 

You raised an eyebrow 

“Wendy had left me and went somewhere but I saw her out in some weird disguise and saw her bump into Nicole, who fell on Kyle”

Wait a damn minute….

She  _ what? _

Stan spoke on “So I started to think about it and wonder how this affected you. Two of your best friends in a seemingly intimate position….Now I’m not assuming what you're into….but I’m pretty sure this is about Kyle” 

You gulped

You avoided his gaze, but looking at your carpet 

Stan got the hint “Then I went to Wendy, and accused her of this and was it all for payback, she said yes, she even admitted she knew of your crush for Kyle, and we argued…and I broke up with her”

The room was silent

Your mind was filled with so many emotions, but the main was relief and 

_ Guilt  _

_ You should have never assumed the worst _

_ Nicole would never betray you  _

_ And Kyle wasn’t yours, to begin with, you had no right to be mad at who he was with, no matter what you had thought or felt _

“Stan...I’m so sorry” You started 

“Wendy…is just…different. Just because she was my girlfriend didn’t mean she has permission to treat you like shit Y/N” Stan sighed “I still don’t understand why she felt hated you”

“Yeah, me neither” You laughed shakily 

Another moment of silence passed 

“Y/N you’re one of my best friends, I’m so sorry” Stan smiled 

“God I missed you dude” You say as went up to hug him 

It had felt as if a weight had lifted from your shoulders 

Stan instantly hugged you back “And to think I thought I would have to bring back Raven to talk to you” Stan laughed 

You laughed with him, breaking the embrace 

“I think Nicole deserves an explanation Y/N” Stan said

You instinctively looked down at the charm bracelet you wore every day, unable to have the heart to take it off even when you thought she betrayed you

You scratched the back of your neck “You're right”

“And Kyle” Stan paused “Never saw that coming…” 

You felt your face heat up 

“Are you gonna tell him?” Stan asked 

“I tried at the resort” You say 

“Uh...maybe try again, and more straightforward” 

“Easier said done” 

Stan gave you a look 

“ _ Stan...I'm afraid _ ” You said softly 

“You shouldn’t be, Kyle won’t embarrass you with rejection. He's not like that and you know it. How do we know he’s not into you too?” 

You shrugged, acknowledging that everything he said was true 

You were scared of rejection 

And you were scared of not knowing if he likes you 

But Stan has made a point of overlooking those two factors for the sake of expressing your true feelings 

Stan noticed you were in your head 

“It’ll be our secret” Stan winked

“Kenny knows” you laugh out your nose “Nicole and Michael too. But Kenny was first”

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Stan asked loudly 

“He kinda figured it out” 

“I figured it out too” Stan mumbled 

You giggled at his anger 

You two settled in comfortable silence, enjoying the friendship between you two once again 

However, you dreaded what you had to do next 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall 👀 its getting TOO dramatic up in here, comment & kudos babes muahhhh<3


	20. confessions

You had invited Nicole over your house, wanting to make amends 

It had been a while, and after Stan cleared things up, you wanted to apologize 

Which is why you two were currently on your bed, as you had explained what had happened and what Stan had told you 

“Oh Y/N….”

You had told her you were a fool for ever thinking Nicole would hurt you like that

“I’m going to be honest, I am a little hurt you would think I’d betray you like that, but I understand where you’re coming from. You should have come to me”

“Nicole believe me I am the dumbest person in the world, but I really believed that was the situation and I was completely blinded by my emotions” You paused to take a breath 

“Nicole I’m truly sorry for the way I reacted and ignored you. You have every intention and right to be mad at me”

Nicole laughed at you and gave you a hug

“Y/N, I forgive you. You were just overtaken by your feelings. Next time, just come to me first before jumping to any conclusions”

You hugged her back tightly, thankful to have Nicole back 

She had forgiven you but shocked at Wendy wrongdoing 

Nonetheless, she told you all was well and thanked you for being honest with her

She even agreed with Stan and agreed Kyle was next in line for an apology 

You had told her you loved her and apologized one more time, promising you would do just that but just being delighted of having your best gal pal back 

Later in the night, you checked the time 

2:24 am

Oh….yikes

It was late in the night, on a school night, but you couldn’t wait anymore 

It was eating at you, and after Nicole, you wanted everything to be fixed 

You swallowed your nerves 

You took a chance 

  
  


**Kyle:)**

**You- Hey**

**Kyle- Hi**

**You- Can’t sleep**

**Kyle- Same**

**You- Wanna meet up**

**Kyle- Kinda late**

_ Fuck _

**You- I get it**

**Kyle- I’m down tho**

**Kyle- Where at?**

_ You breathed out a sigh of relief  _

**You- Park???**

**Kyle- Omw**

You grabbed your blanket and

sneaked out your house, praying to Jesus himself you wouldn’t get caught or in trouble, but you had to do this 

You hoped on your car and made your way to the park 

You saw Kyle there in his car, he got out once he saw you approaching 

You smiled at him in greeting as you made your way to sit on a bench 

“It’s fucking colder at night” Kyle said as he shivered, he was in his pajamas and coat, but no hat, he probable rushed out too

You wore your pajamas and coat too, but your hair was let down and wavy due to your endless braid style 

“Yeah” You said as you took the Blanket you brought from home and wrapped it around the two of you, causing a new position where you two were much closer

Kyle nervously put an arm around you 

For warmth, he thought to himself 

He didn’t mind sneaking out of his own home to see you, he missed you, a lot, and for some reason, you’ve been avoiding him, hopefully, he’d get answers 

“You’ve been ignoring me…” Kyle spoke out into the darkness

You swallow hard

You made a mistake 

This was a mistake 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you don’t wear your hat” You say turning slightly to play with his red curls 

He gently pushed your hands away and looked at you with big, questioning eyes 

You look directly into those green pools and sighed 

“Yeah I have”

“Why?” 

“Well” You started “At the resort, I saw you and Nicole on top of each other” 

Kyle furrowed his, trying to figure out what the hell you were referring too 

Then he remembered 

“Ohhh, no Nicole accidentally fell on me. You saw that?” 

You looked at the moon “yeah”

“Turns out Wendy bumped into her on purpose just to get me back for our fight, Stan told me” 

“Stan? Are you guys…” Kyle trailed off

“Yeah, we’re good” You say in a breathy laugh

“Oh good” 

“Well...seeing you two...that made me upset…”

Kyle made a confused face 

“So I avoided you” 

“Oh”

“I’m really sorry Kyle, it was extremely childish and dramatic on my part” You say lowering your head

His arm around bright you closer for a hug

“It’s okay Y/N, I forgive you” 

Kyle pauses for a moment taking it all in 

“Wait...Why would that hurt you?”

You felt your heart pick up speed 

“I uh...thought I made it obvious on the ski lift” You say avoiding his gaze 

Kyle thought you were joking when you made that little comment of you maybe liking him. He figured he’d just played along, but now, it was becoming too much 

He starting to connect the dots and felt internal panic when he came to a reason as to why that made you upset 

_ No _

_ No, it couldn’t be _

_ Kyle didn’t want to get his hopes up _

He wanted to hear you say it 

He wanted it to be true

That maybe, or actually you felt the same way

He waited for you to continue

Could you really feel the same way, even when you both were kids? 

You felt like you couldn’t breathe, but you had to say it

You couldn’t keep these feelings hidden away forever 

“I-I….” You stuttered 

You tried again

“Well I uh”

Kyle simply looked at you 

You took in a deep breath, 

“ _ Fuck, I like you Kyle. _ Way more than I should. I have ever since we were kids and I still do now. I like everything about you. God, it hurts so much when I see you with someone else but I just swallow it up if that meant you were happy...and I just…” 

You finally looked at him in his eye

“I like you” You said firmly 

Kyle felt the world freeze

You liked him 

You 

Liked 

Him

And you had for a long time 

And she hid it to make sure you were happy 

Happy wasn’t even the right word to describe how Kyle was feeling right now 

You were beginning to think that maybe Kyle didn’t feel the same way by the way he was just looking at

But then he gently grabbed your chin and pulled you closer to meet his lips

At first, it was gentle, just a simple press of lips, both of you just testing the waters 

Then you both pulled apart, big smiles on both of your faces 

You leaned in again, this time with more passion 

Your lips moved together in perfect harmony, hungry for all the lost time you both had with each other 

You two separated for lack of air and you leaned against him 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to say that” Kyle said pressing a kiss to your forehead 

You were on cloud nine 

Kyle Brovfloski liked you back

The kiss was just as magical, proving just how much you liked each other 

Finally, you guys were more than just friends 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY BABES, this is what we've been waiting for. Things can only go up from here hahahahhaasikehahahahha, comment and kudos muahhhhh<3


	21. promposals

***MONDAY***

“Personally, I think Starbucks has better coffee” Tweek ticked 

You nodded your head in agreement 

_ ‘GOODMORNING South Park High, it’s your favorite morning announcer Eric Cartman’ _

_ ‘And your dashing co-host Token Black’ _

You rolled your eyes as your conversation with Tweek was cut by the routine morning announcements by Cartman and Token 

You ignored a large chunk of it as you continued to talk to the jittery blond in front of you 

_ ‘Seniors, DO NOT forget Prom tickets go on sale today! And end Friday, so make sure you grab those quick’  _

“Prom?” You say in pure confusion out loud 

“Yeah” Tweek twitched

“Uh babe, it usually happens toward the end of the year” You say confused again 

“Not at SPH, they always do it early because this is the only time the venue is free to rent” Tweek said 

You looked at him to see if he was joking 

He was not 

“That’s actually gross” You say 

“You going?” Tweek asked

“Nah, not my kind of scene” You say shrugging 

It was true 

These kind of extravagant events were not your favorite, you would sit out formals and dances in favor of doing other fun stuff you would actually enjoy 

Tweek twitched in understanding 

The bell rang and you said your goodbyes as you walked into your art class

“Okayyyy Y/N, where are we gonna spend prom?” Nicole asked as she sat next to you 

“We?” You asked pulling out your sketch pad and drawing the bowl of fruit in front of you two as directed by the teacher 

“I know you’re not going, so where are we gonna go instead?” Nicole said 

“First of all,  _ Y/N _ is not going,  _ Nicole _ will be attending because Token asked her” You said with a grin 

“How did you kno-, no I’m not leaving you alone on Prom day!” Nicole whined 

“It’s literally okay Nicky, you out of all people know that I do not care about these kinds of things”

“But I want both of us to be there”

“Nicole you know me” 

“Even if a certain Redhead asked you?” Nicole teased 

You gulped, a little tang of guilt hitting you since you had yet to tell Nicole that you and Kyle had confessed your feelings, but this wasn’t the right time 

“No Nicole” You said with a slight laugh 

She looked at you with big eyes, but then sighed 

“Okay”

“But you better send me prom pictures” You say cheering her up, Nicole smiled at you 

***TUESDAY***

“And I totally aced it!” Kyle told you excitedly 

You smiled warmly at him as you opened your locker 

“ _ Y/N, Y/N, Y/N” _

“Woah Cartman, are you okay?” You asked Eric in concern as he ran up to you 

“I...need your...help” Cartman said between breaths

You merely raised an eyebrow at him 

“Prom.” Cartman said 

“Not going” You responded 

Kyle and Cartman both looked at you with wide eyes 

“What the hell do you mean you're not going?” Cartman asked annoyed 

“I’m not going” You answered 

“You skip every event here, can’t you show up to one damn thing!” He grumbled 

You just shrugged 

“Well I need help with a promposal for Heidi, I want it to be special” Cartman explained 

“Awwwww Eric, that’s so cute!” You gushed, he just rolled his eyes “Course I will, when do you want it done?” 

“Thursday” 

You were  _ physically _ taken aback 

“Dude, you’re giving me two fucking days to work with!” You pointed out 

“....And?” Cartman said

“That’s not enough!” You say throwing your hands up 

“Yeah it is, thanks I owe you one!” Cartman said as he walked away from you two 

You looked at Kyle in disbelief, who merely shook his head with a smile 

“So you’re really not going?” Kyle asked 

“Nope” You told him “You?”

“I dunno” Kyle said 

“I might as well tell my parents that we should go on a trip to Florida, they’d agree to it too” You chuckled 

“It’d be more fun than this, although it’s not the same without you here” Kyle said smiling down at you 

You blushed 

You two weren’t official yet, neither had asked each other out yet 

You haven’t even told the friend group or Nicole 

You figured you two were just trying to find out where you two stand, but still enjoying the fact you two had an obvious attraction to each other 

You did want to be his girlfriend, but you’d just let things play out naturally 

_ You just hoped it happened soon _

“I can help you with all this ya know” Kyle offered 

“Kyle? Are you sure? It’s for Eric” You say in disbelief 

Kyle snorted “I’m not doing it for him, I wanna help you” 

You looked around your surroundings, and quickly leaned up to kiss him behind the open locker panel 

“You’re too sweet” You tell him 

He smiled shyly at you, pink quickly making his way across his freckled face 

“Now what the hell am I supposed to do for Cartman” You huffed 

***WEDNESDAY***

“Yeah they h-have some, I can get you like th-th-thirty balloons from my comedy club” Jimmy told you from the lunch table 

You looked at him with a grateful expression 

Kyle sitting beside you taking notes and organizing anything

“ _ Y/N Y/N Y/N, MY SWEETHEART, MY ANGEL, MY LOVE”  _

Why the fuck was everyone cutting you off from your conversation???

Kyle rolled his eyes at the names from the familiar voice but laughed at the urgency in his voice

You turned over to see your favorite blonde hurriedly running over to your table 

“What happened?” You call out to him 

“I FUCKED UP BAD, SO I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK BUTTERS TO PROM, BUT I HEARD A RUMOR THAT THIS GIRL WAS GOING TO ASK HIM, AND AND ANOTHER RUMOR THAT THESE GIRLS WERE GONNA ASK ME, SO I NEED YOUR HELP” Kenny shouted through his parka 

You tried taking all of this information in

Kyle raised an eyebrow 

Jimmy just minded his businesses and ate his lunch 

“Alright…so what can I help you with?” You asked 

“I want to do a promposal for Butters, so he’ll definitely say yes to me, and other people would get the hint” Kenny explained 

You sighed “When do you want to do it?” 

“...Tomorrow” Kenny said quietly, eyes quickly darting to Kyle for some backup, Kyle shrugged his shoulders at him, not knowing what you would say

You stared at him 

“You got me fucked up” 

“Y/N I KNOW IT SO LAST MINUTE BUT I REALLY NEED THIS. HOPEFULLY, IT'LL PUSH THINGS AND I WANT IT TO BE SPECIAL” Kenny pleaded 

Kenny looked so genuine 

“Okay-“ 

You barely got the words out before he had attacked your face with kisses 

“Gross” Kyle said, wiping them off your face, Kenny stuck his tongue out at him

“THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I OWE YOU” Kenny said as he practically skipped out of the lunchroom 

You rubbed the bridge of your nose 

“Make it 60 balloons Jimmy” 

***THURSDAY***

You had been awake for 24 hours 

No sleep 

At all 

You were running on coffee Tweek had graciously given you 

Despite Kyle’s protest that you get some rest, trying to distract you however he could, although he would count distracting you with kisses and touches as small victories

As soon as the school day ended on Wednesday you went straight to work 

On Wednesday, You had gone to the choir and Orchestra club and asked them if they could sing and play for Cartman promposal, they agreed after you ‘donated’ $100 dollars to their clubs

You had told them to meet in the center of the school and to perform Heidi's favorite love song “Put Your Head On My Shoulders” by Paul Anaka 

‘You’ve heard better’ You thought to yourself 

Then today, you went to Nicole  _ and _ the Cheersquad  _ and _ the Pep band, to ask them if they could help you with Kenny’s promposal 

They agreed instantly as a thank you for helping them out when you had become a cheerleader at one of the most amazing games 

Butters loved SPH and he loved football, even more, You had told them you wanted a routine especially for Butters, they promised you they wouldn’t disappoint, which you were incredibly thankful for despite the extremely short time frame 

Next, you had rushed over to the flower shop, you had bought two big bouquets of flowers

Roses for Heidi, and Daisy’s for Butters 

Finally, you had returned home, staying up all night painting large promposal signs for Heidi and Butters 

Kyle had simply called you crazy after you refused his help for this portion 

Then you left your house at 6 am to be at school super early to receive the delivery of 60 balloons from Jimmy’s comedy club 

You were able to do this with a simple bat of your eyelashes and asking PC Principal, promising you would clean everything up too 

But you endured an hour-long talk from PC about the importance of responsible dating 

Then, you placed all 30 balloons in the center of the school and 30 on the football field

The morning was Heidis, then lunch would be Butters 

The choir and orchestra had quickly come in the center of the school to set up, and you gave some of the choir members the beautifully designed sign to hold for Heidi 

Soon Eric arrived and you instantly place the bouquet of roses in his hand 

Then you, Eric, the choir and orchestra, and many students waited for the lucky girl to come 

Then Heidi made her way to the center and she was shocked to find herself immersed in balloons 

The choir has begun to sing the beautiful song in harmony and the orchestra had sounded amazing 

You were recording from the crowd 

Cartman gave her the roses and popped the question 

She had given him a joyous yes, as she hopped on his arms and gave him a kiss 

Eric gave you a quick thumbs-up, you gave him a tired smile 

Lunch had quickly arrived

You had dashed to the field to get everything ready, the balloons were tied around the field, the cheer and pep band were already there, excited for the event

You held the daisies as you all waited for Kenny and Butters to arrive 

Soon you all spotted a pair of blondes making there way to the field 

The squad spring into their routine, doing amazing stunts that made Butters look on with absolute happiness, enjoying the lively Pep band that accompanied them 

They held and chanted the promposal sign and you tossed the daisies to Kenny who offered them to Butters 

Butters was on the brink of tears of joy and immediately said yes to Kenny’s question

The crowd cheered 

Kenny mouthed a thank you, and you winked at him 

Soon after you got a pass from PC from your classes so you could clean up the mess of both promposals, which took you a good hour 

You were also granted an excuse to completely pass out of exhaustion in PC’s office after he saw you half hazardly trying to put a garbage bin in another garbage bin

You were just happy you're friends were happy 

  
  


***FRIDAY***

You finished lacing your pointe shoes and made your way to the stage of your ballet school 

You were still kinda tired after the two major events you had dealt with and your day at SPH seemed to pass in a blur, you were just happy to finally be at the end

of your week 

You just had to get through your ballet class 

You did have a ballet class, right?

_ Where was everyone? _

It was quiet and dark you noted as you walked down the aisle of the row of seats, leading to the stage 

Then a spotlight hit the stage 

And out walked Mr. Garrison with a microphone 

_ “Mama, take this badge off of me _

_ I can't use it anymore _

_ It's gettin' dark, too dark to see _

_ I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door _ ”

You scrunch your face in complete confusion as Mr. Garrison began to sing 

_ “Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door _

_ Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door _

_ Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door _

_ Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door _ ”

You continued to look on, questioning why the hell Mr. Garrison was singing to the Guns N Roses version of the song playing through the speakers 

All of a sudden you see Kyle join Mr. Garrison on stage with a huge bouquet of roses and a box 

You saw him take a breath as he stood next to Mr. Garrison 

_ Mama, put my guns in the ground _

_ I can't shoot them anymore _

_ That long black cloud is comin' down _

_ I feel I'm knockin' on heaven’s door” _

They sang in unison, Mr. Garrison dramatically singing over Kyle as Mr. Garrison broke out in dance to the guitar solo 

You smiled wide at him, this was just too good 

He held his hand up from on stage, urging you to join him 

You took his hand as he pulled you on stage to join him

Mr. Garrison immediately spun circles around you, continuing his performance 

You looked at Kyle with big eyes, a huge smile spews on his face 

“Singing good must be a redhead thing” You gleamed 

Kyle laughed “Axl Rose has nothing on me”

He handed you the roses, that you could barely carry 

“Kyle? What’s all this?” 

His cheeks turned red as he took your hand that wasn’t holding the roses and intertwined your fingers 

Kyle had played this out so many times in his head

But actually doing it made him more nervous than ever

But Kyle looked at your beautiful smile and it gave him reassurance that he has to do this 

“Y/N you make me so happy” Kyle started 

You looked away bashfully for a second 

“I like you so much, you are kind, beautiful, and genuinely the best person in the world” 

Kyle stopped to hold the box in front of you 

“I don’t know if I can compare to the charms Nicole gave you, but I tried my best” 

He opened it and inside was a necklace with his class ring and two tickets

You looked up at him, heart racing 

He pulled out the necklace 

“Will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?” Kyle asked as he put the necklace on you 

You looked down on the necklace on your neck, taking note of the engraving of his name and the jewel on the ring, and the gold heart charm shining brightly against the ring 

He chose a beautiful charm 

It reminded him of you 

You felt it at that moment 

You knew 

It was scary 

As of your feelings for him couldn’t get stronger 

But you knew 

That’s when you fell in love with him 

You felt your eyes and your heart burst with happiness 

“Kyle, of course I want you as my boyfriend” You smiled at him

He instantly pulled you in a hug then leaned down to catch your lips in a kiss 

You felt yourself smile onto his lips as you kissed him back 

You pulled apart and leaned against him

He began to sway with you to the guitar music playing 

“Also bought tickets for prom, could be fun” Kyle smiled down at you 

“Fine, only because this was such an amazing promposal” You teased

Kyle laughed 

“I was just going to ask you here and surprise you, but Mr. Garrison wanted in and choose how I promposed or else he’d kick me out” 

You both turn to see Mr. Garrison doing twirls 

You leaned your head back to his chest and sighed with content 

“It was perfect”

“You’re perfect” Kyle said, gathering you up for another passionate kiss 

And it was at that moment, that Kyle was convinced there was no one he wanted more than you

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years eve babes, 2020 was 🤢 I hope 2021 is amazing and filled with good fortune for all of you 🥺<3333 also I chose Guns N Roses cuz we stan Axl Rose in this household, Comment & Kudos muahhhhhh


	22. prom night pt. 1

“One more picture!” Your mother and Mrs. Brovfloski cooed 

You and Kyle just rolled your eyes playfully and posed for the camera for the hundredth time 

“I always knew they would get together, even as kids” Mrs. Brovfloski told your mother

“It was only a matter a time” your mom responded

“MOM!” You called out in embarrassment, e arning a chuckle from Kyle

“We really should be on our way now” Kyle said to the two mothers 

They reluctantly agreed and stopped taking pictures 

After Kyle has formally asked your parents if he could date you and take you to prom (the ominous warning from your father to Kyle if he was to make you upset was totally worth it in Kyle’s opinion”)

Then the Brovfloski’s were told and they were just as excited, already discussing your future together 

Kyle had frozen, you just sighed in more embarrassment 

“You two have fun tonight!” Your mother’s called out “We’ll be back Monday darling, so please come home in one piece and call!” You nodded, still jealous your parents were going to Florida without you, even after you told them you couldn’t go because of prom 

But still, time with Kyle was worth missing a trip

The parents waved goodbye, you two waving back

  
  


Kyle walked you to his car where he opened the door for you 

As Kyle was driving you couldn’t help but look over at your man 

He looked dashing on his black suit and pink  tie that he had gone with you to get last minute, his curls styled with the exception of one curl that fell on his face 

You both really were okay with skipping prom, but since Kyle asked you, you two decided to go as your first outing as an official couple 

As soon as your ballet class had finished on Friday, he drove you to the mall to find some prom clothes 

You two really didn’t care so you let a sales associate pick your attire 

They had decided Pink would go perfect on you 

Not your first choice, but again you really didn’t care 

It was actually a pretty gorgeous dress, thankful that the sales clerk chose it

It was a simple pink glitter dress the hugs your body tightly and draped over your legs

“You look breathtaking” Kyle said as he drove 

“So you’ve said” you giggled, as Kyle has told you, for now, a tenth time 

“Well you do” He winked 

You smiled wide, a familiar heat making its way to your makeup packed face

Even if you two were together, Kyle always made you feel like you two had fallen for each other all over again 

You had finally arrived at the prom venue and went inside

Music played through the speakers, the venue filled with decorations, lights, and students dancing

The cliche of it all made you wanna laugh 

But you were here with Kyle, who led you to take the cheesy green screen prom pic 

You started to walk to find your friends 

“Y/N L/N?” 

You turned at the call of your name 

“It really is her!” Nicole smiled at you, pulling you for a hug

“Yeah yeah, Nicky” You say playfully rolling your eyes at her, but still hugging her tight “Look at you, you’re beautiful!”

Nicole smiled, absolutely fabulous in her yellow mermaid dress

“You can say that again” Token said taking her arm 

Nicole grinned widely at Token’s comment 

“Y/N, I don’t think I can compare to you” 

“Nicole you sweetheart” You gush at her kind words 

Nicole eyed Kyle and raised a playful eyebrow at you as she and Token walked away 

You blushed, a little guilt reaching you since she had yet to be informed that you two were official 

“Let’s go find the guys” Kyle said grabbing your waist 

You were able to find the gang at a table 

You whistled “You guys clean up nice, everyone looked amazing in their tuxes

“Well what do you know, looks like these two losers showed up after all” Cartman said 

“Eric be nice, you two look great!” Heidi gushed 

“Heidi, you’re too much. You look great too!” Kyle said grinning, you nodded in agreement 

“Hey that’s my girlfriend you stupid Je-“

“Butters, you and Kenny are pulling off the matching ties” You say cutting Cartman off 

“Ha yeah, it was my idea!” Butter says with a big smile, Kenny just blushes and looks at the floor 

You smirked and would definitely bully him later about it, although you wondered if they were dating too?

“Stan, you look good man!” Kyle said giving him a fist bump

“Of course I do” Stan smirked 

You all laughed 

“What made you two come anyway?” Stan asked 

You blushed, unsure if this was the right place to let them know, or if Kyle would be okay with it, this relationship was still new and you two had yet to discuss if you wanted to tell people right away 

Kyle was about to open his mouth to say something, but you beat him to it

“Couldn’t miss Token’s after-party” You lied

Kyle was caught off guard,  _ did you not want them to know? Were you embarrassed by him?  _

It hurt Kyle, he wanted to tell the whole Universe you were his now, but I guess that would have to wait 

Kyle gave a short nod 

“Hell yeah, I hope it’s supposed to be fucking epic” Stan said 

“Enough talking guys, let’s go dance” Butters said, already pulling runnier to the dance floor 

You looked at Kyle and raised an eyebrow signifying if he wanted too 

He gave another short nod, but you could tell something was off with him 

Before you could ask him, you two were pushed by Heidi 

The music was shitty pop music, but you still managed to dance along, especially with Kyle, who would not take his eyes off you 

You told Kyle you would be right back, wanting to get a drink 

You made your way to the drinks table and saw your quiet blond already there 

“Matching ties?” You teased walking up to him

Kenny blushed and shrugged 

“Didn’t think you guys would be official that quick” You laughed as you began to pour yourself a drink 

You were met with Kenny’s famous silence, but you knew this silence, this was a special silence 

You snapped your head up to look at an impossibly red Kenny 

“ _ KENNY _ ? NO WAY…” You gasped 

“ _ Shhhhh _ , don’t make it such a big deal!” Kenny scowled 

“Dude you actually got with him” You smiled wide 

You were met with a small smile 

“That’s so adorable” 

“Yeah yeah, Stan, Kyle, and Eric said the same thing...well Stan and Kyle did, Cartman called me gay” Kenny chuckled 

You snorted, knowing exactly how your big-boned friend would react

“Wait how come you told them first?” You say a little offended 

“They figured it out”

You felt dejavu from your conversation with Stan 

You laughed it off 

You two stood by the drinks table together, watching the prom unfold 

“Of course Kyle would be the only person who could convince you to come to prom” Kenny said taking a sip of his drink 

You could tell Kenny, even if this isn’t ideally how you wanted to tell him 

“I can’t say no to my boyfriend” 

There was silence 

“About time” Kenny simply said

You scoffed, he was one of your best friends and the first person to know of your feelings for Kyle, this came as no surprises 

You looked to find Kyle in the crowd, admiring how amazing he looked under the hues of colorful lights, and smiled 

“Yeah”

“ _ Alright everyone time to announce your prom king and queen bases on a popular vote system, I hope everyone is was able to write a pairs name”  _ You heard Nicole say into the microphone on stage 

“My money is on Stan and Wendy” 

“Aren’t they broken up?” You asked Kenny 

He simply shrugged and took a sip of his drink 

“ _ And South Parks Prom King and Queen are....Y/N L/N and Kenny McCormick?” _ Nicole said, confusion present on her face 

Kenny choked on his drink and was coughing his lungs out 

“ _ Kenny are you okay? _ ” You say rushing to his side and helping him breathe normally 

_ How the Hell were you two chosen? Did people seriously think you two were a couple or worth voting for? You two hadn’t even expressed any interest in being prom King or Queen! _

A spotlight has found you two and shined brightly

“Uh? Come up here you two” Nicole said, still shocked

Kenny had managed to compose himself

“You know we don’t have to do this” You told him 

“Yeah then we’ll look like ungrateful pricks, c'mon let’s just get this over with” Kenny said with obvious irritation 

You nodded and linked your arm with his 

As you walked through the crowd, you instantly met the faces of Kyle and Butter 

You felt a pang in your heart at their pained expressions

_ Oh Kyle… _

You could imagine what this looked like and how he felt, you couldn’t believe you were put on the spot like this

You shot a quick glance at Kenny, who looked like he also realized this 

You and Kenny made your way on stage and allows Nicole to place the crowns on both of your heads 

“Alright, the traditional dance” Nicole said reluctantly, picking up that you did not want this at all.

You and Kenny were guided to the middle of the dance floor 

And the slow music began, and Kenny reluctantly grabbed you to dance 

You wanted to see Kyle, but you noticed he wasn’t in the crowd, rather standing by the door looking at the ground 

And Butters, who’s faced easily revealed he wishes that was him and Kenny 

You looked at Kenny, and mouth ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’ with a sad expression 

Kenny copied your actions 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP- dramaaaa👀, yall thought everything was good, but I played yall <33333 Comment & Kudos babes muahhhh


	23. prom night pt. 2

Was Kyle that naive?

He was a smart guy, at least he thought so 

Did he miss any signs? 

Kenny had sat the guys together and told them his sexuality and his relationship with Butters, and Kyle was overjoyed at his best friends happiness 

But Kyle was literally watching something completely different unfold in front of him 

_ Is that why you wanted to leave him? Was getting a drink an excuse you used to see him? Did you two secretly plan on winning Prom King and Queen? _

Kyle shouldn’t jump to conclusions... _but_

But Kyle always thought there was something between you two, you two were inseparable, as of you were in an actual relationship, no wonder people voted for you two 

It hurt Kyle 

It _really_ hurt Kyle

He had finally mustered the courage to make you his after all that time 

He wanted to do so many things with you tonight, as your first official night as a couple 

And you were doing them with another guy 

Kyle didn’t want to see this, so he went to stand by the door 

_ So that was it?  _

_ Did he lose you that fast? Should he even try? It seemed like even the universe didn’t want you two together  _

_ I guess you two weren't really meant to be…. _

_ You two would always be… _

_ Just friends. _

Kyle knew it was too good to be true, those loving words from you he would forever keep in his heart would now be a bittersweet memory of what he had managed to have with you 

Kyle needed to get wasted 

Fast.

Luckily Kyle noticed the slow song has come to and end, also ending the prom 

People began to flow out the venue, and you had come to meet him there 

“Hey babe, you okay?” You say approaching Kyle 

He didn’t meet your eyes 

“Yup, ready to go to Token's party?” Kyle said flatly as he started walking ahead 

You were taken aback by this behavior, you knew he was upset but  _ woah _

You stood there, trying to process everything that had happened, but that could wait, you quickly caught to Kyle 

***********

You took a sip of your bottle of beer, crown heavy on your head, and enjoyed the much better music at Tokens after party 

The car ride here was painfully silent, and if you did try to talk to Kyle, you were met with short supplies 

_ What the hell was his problem?  _

You knew he was probably upset over how things turned out, but so were you

As soon as you two had entered the house, Kyle immediately left your side as Kenny walked up to you 

But soon Kenny had to do his own damage control with Butters 

Cartman was playing beer pong with Stan and the other guys

Nicole was too busy grinding on Token

So you were left standing by the glass sliding door sipping your beer 

You could have gone home, hell, you could walk home given you lives in the same neighborhood as Token 

But you couldn’t leave Kyle, even if he probably didn’t want to see you 

_ Some night. _

You needed a bathroom, just so you could be alone, you walked up Tokens grand staircase and made your way down the halls, trying to remember where the bathroom was, you passed a room where a door was slightly open, thinking it was the bathroom you gave a peak before opening and saw none other than Kenny and Butters making out 

You jolted back, you  _ definitely did not _ need to see that, but were glad at least they were all good and no longer had to worry about it

You sighed and continue to search for the bathroom, desperately needed a moment alone 

You finally found it and knocked to make sure you didn’t walk in on anyone again, when you didn’t hear anything you opened the door and walked in 

Wendy turned to look at you, mascara running down her face 

Any anger you had, was quickly replaced by confusion

“Wendy? Hey, are you okay” You asked quickly closing the door behind you 

“ _ Just peachy _ ” She sniffed 

You resisted rolling your eyes 

You wiped away at her face and let an awkward silence fall 

“I miss Stan so much” Wendy said We were supposed to spend Prom together as King and Queen”

_ Oh boy… _

You grabbed a clean napkin and wet it lightly to begin to clean her face from any black streaks 

“Thank you” Wendy said softly 

You simply nodded and finished up, throwing it away when you were done 

“It’s my fault we broke up, I was such a…” Wendy stopped 

“A bitch?” You answered for her 

Wendy gave a small laugh “I was going to say brat, but you’re right, I am one” 

You were shocked you were hearing this from Wendy 

“I’m sorry Y/N” She said 

You couldn’t say anything 

“I have been nothing but a rude and nasty bitch towards you all because of jealousy. I thought you really liked Stan, considering how close you two always were, I always feared he would leave me for you, even after I found out you had feelings for Kyle, I used it against you, but I couldn’t stand the idea of losing Stan, I know we go through a lot of falling outs, but it’s only because I love him so much” Wendy confessed 

“Wendy...I don’t know what to say…” You say dumbfounded at this confession 

Finally, you had discovered why Wendy did not like you and  _ boy was that insane  _

“You don't have to say anything. I’m not looking for forgiveness. I could try to make amends. I figured I might as well be honest. I have nothing to lose anymore and after our last breakup argument, I could see your true intentions from what Stan said, just...don’t punch me again please”

You laughed at that 

This was all so bizarre 

You just couldn’t believe Wendy had aired herself out like that 

You cant forgive her or be her friend, but you appreciated that she was willing to admit and own up to her wrongs 

You held a hand out to her, she looked at 

“Truce?” You offered 

She smiled back, a genuine smile “Truce.”

You two laughed 

“You should go find Stan” You say with a voice indicating what she needed to do 

She nodded, before she left, Wendy turned to you one last time “I’m sorry Y/N...for everything”

You took off your crown and tossed it to her, a peace offering of some sorts to indicate finally getting some stable ground, she caught it, smiled as she put it on, and closed the door 

With that you finally were alone, you leaned your back against your sink 

So much had just gone down

Wendy finally apologize and explained all the hate, not once blaming you for everything, the sincerity in it had come to you out of the blue 

At least that was one less thing you had to worry about now

You fixed yourself quickly and walked out of the bathroom 

You were trying to find Kyle 

You knew Kyle wasn't really good around crowds, always preferring to separate himself 

So you knew he was probably alone somewhere…

_ Outside. _

You rushed back outside to the sliding door, allowing yourself to hit by the cold wind 

Your hunch was right because you found your redhead on a lawn chair surrounded by endless cans of beer

You ran to him

“Kyle!”

Kyle slowly responded to his name “ _ hm _ ?”

“God Kyle, how many of these did you drink?” You ask in concern 

_ “Not ‘nuff _ ” Kyle slurred 

You put your hands on the boy's face to allow you to see him more clearly

He reeked of beer and his movements were so impaired

“Kyle let’s go home, you’ve had enough”

Kyle grunted in disagreement and drank out of the can in his hand 

You quickly snatched it away, he made a weak attempt to grab it, his movement way too slow and clumsy

You tried to grab his hands and pull him up, but he was far too heavy and it ended up with you falling on Kyle’s lap 

“Ow” Kyle let out 

“Yur even more purty in the dark” Kyle slurred, unfocused eyes scanning your face 

You looked at this drunken mess you were on top off

“Yur almost as purty as m’ gurlfren’, at least ithink shes m’ gurlfren’” Kyle hiccuped 

You immediately made a stunned face, to which Kyle laughed loudly 

“Don’t may’ that face, here lemmetellya a secret to make you feel b’tter” Kyle jumbled 

You tried to protest, not wanting to take advantage of Kyle in his drunk state or say heat something you weren’t supposed to

But Kyle lazily put his fingers on your lips and shushed you 

“Ma s’crete is that I love Y/N” 

You felt your heart stop at those words 

_ L-Love you? _

_ Kyle loved you? _

You couldn’t breathe

He must be wasted out of his mind, he didn’t realize he was telling you this 

  
  


This only added on to the bizarre things that had occurred on this night, but... 

This had to be fake 

“I love her s’much, but I think shelikes my frien Kenny” Kyle slurred again

Kenny? You liked Kenny?

Then it clicked

You and Kenny were close friends, how many times has it been confused that you two were a couple? 

You never realized how Kyle saw it or felt…

Oh no…

Kyle really thought you had feelings for Kenny

That couple farther from the truth, but tonight probable 

You felt your heart hurt a little, you wanted to correct him and tell him how wrong he was 

“It hurts like hell...but she’s happy. I likeitwhen shes happy” Kyle hiccuped, trying to reach out for his beer again 

You felt your eyes water, but you just couldn’t say anything 

  
“ _ Why do we have to be just friends Y/N? _ ” Kyle asked, looking at you directly for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean.....yall see sumn? 😗 ALSO FINALLY WENDY SPILLED. Sorry to end this chapter on a dramatic cliffhanger but yall babes know me, Comment & Kudos muahhhhh


	24. together

Any breath you had was knocked out of your lungs

That wretched word echoed in your mind as Kyle spoke it 

_ Friends _ .

“Don’t say that word to me Kyle” You told him “You know that’s not true”

Kyle was too drunk to respond anymore 

This night was too much and you needed to get Kyle away from his endless intoxication 

You got off Kyle’s lap and held your hand out once more for him to grab them, he reached out

You were able to finally pull him out and let him lean on you for support, you grunted at the extra weight and prepared to go to your house 

You two slowly made your way to the car, occasionally swaying from Kyle’s weight and drunken steps 

After getting the keys from Kyle, you took began your short drive to your house

Upon arriving, you once again let Kyle wrap his arm around your shoulder, slowly lifting him up from the car seat and making your way up to your room so he could settle down 

You quickly were able to snag bottled water from your kitchen and forced Kyle to drink it, even after he refused it and demanded more beer

“Kyle you need to lie down” You sighed 

“You lef’ Ken” Kyle slurred 

“I DONT WANT KENNY” You yelled 

Kyle winced at the sudden loudness, making you regret that outburst 

But it was beginning to get on your nerves,  _ why couldn’t Kyle understand you wanted nothing with Kenny  _

You immediately rushed to Kyle and out your hands on his face “Hey Kyle I’m sorry...just,no moreof him.It’s just you”, Kyle only looked at you with a drunken gaze

“Lay down okay”

He gave a weak nod 

You helped him take off his shirt and jacket, but his hands grabbed yours to stop you 

“I wan’ed to dance wi’ you” Kyle slurred

You lower your head in guilt, remembering how upset Kyle looked when you were forced to 

He sudden put one hand on your waistline and took your hand in the other, pulling you close 

“Kyle!” You exclaimed as you were taken by surprise as you were pushed against his bare chest 

He began to sway you two from side to side

You looked up to find Kyle looking at you as if you were the most precious thing in the word 

You gave a small sigh and smiled 

“I love you” Kyle said as he leaned in to kiss you 

You felt tense and didn’t have enough time to realize Kyle was kissing you, you could taste the beer on his lips 

He pulled back completely unphased and still feeling the bliss of his beers 

_ Love? Oh god, you couldn’t take him seriously in his current state  _

_ But he said it a second time that night, and you’d be lying if you weren’t desperately clinging to the hope that it was true _

You knew your feelings for him, you cared for Kyle, you adored Kyle,  _ you loved Kyle  _

Loved.

But why was it so hard for him to see that? How much you longed for him, constabulary met with the barker that came with that awful label of “friends”

Kyle leaned in go kiss you once again, this time clumsily landing on your cheek, but happily using the opportunity to kiss your jaw 

You gave the quietest of moans, but you softly pushed Kyle back, the look he gave you resembled a hurt puppy 

“Kyle I can’t...not when you’re like this” You told him calmly, as much as you were enjoying his kisses you didn’t want to take advantage of a drunk Kyle

He scoffed but continued to sway you two

It was a bittersweet moment, two souls in love yet blocked by misunderstanding and friendship, how unfortunate 

You had Kyle in your arms and were smothered in his kisses, but why couldn't he see the passion you obviously had for him was there? 

  
  


You sighed again, releasing yourself from his grip

“Kyle let’s go to bed” You say firmly, hoping to finally put an end to a drunken redhead 

“You g’nna be there wi’ me?” Kyle winked as he swayed a little 

“Yes, Kyle please go to bed” 

Kyle finally did as he was told and stripped down the rest of his clothes himself almost tripping in the process 

You managed to get him on his shirt and sweatpants he met you borrow on that  _ fateful _ night you slept over, purposely forgetting to give it back to him 

Once he was dressed in much comfortable clothing he dropped on your bed, knocking over your clock in the process 

You couldn’t help but give a tired chuckle as Kyle instantly blacked out 

You went to your bathroom to wash or strip away anything that looked like you were at prom, it was an absolute disaster. 

Once you came out in your sleep gown, you gently made your way onto your bed, careful not to wake Kyle, even though it was highly unlikely given Kyle dead asleep 

You sat next to Kyle, admiring his freckled face, the slight flush adorning it with his alcoholic consumption, and brush stray curls off his face, then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead 

You smiled to yourself, how much you loved Kyle, it hurt so much when he thought you didn’t

With one final kiss, this time on the top of his nose, you laid next to him and called for sleep to relieve you of this disastrous day 

**********

_ Was there no air?  _ It was getting difficult to breathe 

You tried to move but felt yourself in a tight bound 

You opened your eyes and much to your surprise  _ (and delight) _ Kyle’s arms were around you as he had pulled you tightly to his chest, and chin resting on your head

You tried to move to get some air, but Kyle only pulled you against his side, even more, tightening his hold on you, even more, luckily you were able to move your face out of the side of him and breathe, but even in his sleep Kyle refused to let you go, not wanting to wake him you let yourself be held, listening to his breathing and heartbeat 

You must have dozed on again because you woke to the sound of rustling from downstairs, you looked to your side to find Kyle gone, with that, you quickly got out from your bed, freshened up in the bathroom noticing an extra toothbrush on the sink, he probably took one from your unopened extra in your storage, then quickly made your way to the kitchen 

Just as you opened your door, you ran into something,  _ rather someone _

“Sorry Y/N” Kyle said in a hoarse voice 

You looked to see a  _ very _ hungover Kyle, although he still managed to look so cute 

“Kyle! I was about to go look for you”

“Sorry, my head was pounding so I went to go look for some Advil, if you don’t mind” 

“Not at all, are you hungry? I can make you something to ea-“

“No no no, I just downed a whole glass of water and do not have an appetite at all” Kyle said cutting you off, rubbing his hands all over his face 

You nodded in understanding “You should at least rest” 

“I know I know” and off went Kyle to lay back on your bed 

You sat next to him and gently ran your finger through his curls, massaging them hoping to ease his headache from his hangover 

Kyle sighed at your touches “I’m sorry”

“For what?” You asked confused 

“For this, you always seem to take care of me”

“You do the same for me”

“Yeah you’re always this kind and caring, your a good...friend” Kyle said, hesitating on that last part 

You stopped massaging his head 

You frowned

Kyle instantly decided he did not like it when he made you frown

“I’m not your friend Kyle” 

Kyle's eyes grew wide, eyes filled with hurt and confusion 

“I don’t ever want to be your friend” 

It felt as if you were standing Kyle, he knew it. How could he fool himself into thinking you’d two have at least a decent standing 

“I’m your girlfriend, I said yes when you asked me, I’m not Kenny’s, I’m not Stans, I’m not Eric’s, and I’m not your fucking friend” You said sternly “I’m _yours_ ”

Kyle gulped 

You just looked at him, you have had enough, you were determined to settle this once and for all

“You said you loved me yesterday Kyle...is that true?”

Kyle closed his eyes,  _ ‘so that wasn’t a dream _ ’ he thought to himself 

“Yes”

You grabbed his face with both your hands, staring deep into those beautiful green orbs 

“I love you” 

Kyle breathes hitched

“Believe me when I tell you this, I have no interest in other people. God Kyle, do you know how much I adore you? Crave you? You’re breaking my heart when you don’t think my love isn’t reserved for you” You said passionately 

“It feels...too good to be true” Kyle whispered 

“Do you think I didn’t feel the same? But you showed me how much I mean to you” You answered back 

Kyle only looked at you, searching your face for any signs that would indicate you lying

You weren’t.

You really did love him. You were his. And only his 

“Y/N…”

For a moment you two just looked at each other, not a word exchanged. Slowly, almost subconsciously, Kyle leans towards you, capturing your lips. All sounds seemed to be drowned by the beat of your thumping heart. Pulling back to face each other, yet remaining close with your noses nearly touching. 

All you could do was stare. You offered a small smile, your lips brushing against his. He leaned to meet yours, cupping the underside of your chin. 

But instead of ending this like, you pulled him in even close to kiss him. This time the kiss was more heavy, passionate, and deeper than just the brushing of your lips. 

Your pulse quickened as your hand began traveling down Kyle’s chest, toying with the hem of his shirt, hoping to get an invitation. You slipped your hand underneath, running it slowly up his chest, leaving it there for a second. 

You part to gather your breaths before going back to kissing. Kyle looped one of his arms around your waist, pulling you as close to him as he could. 

Your other hand was still traveling and wondering wherever it could, trailing down to his pants. Kyle halted his breath hitching, waiting for your next move. For a second, you hesitated before dipping your hand underneath the material of his pants and boxers. 

Parting to breathe once more yet keeping close, your hand caressed his inner thigh just to get him more riled up. You wondered if you could keep doing this just so you could keep feeling the way his breath shudders against your cheek, but that would be torturing him. Your hand finally grasps his growing member, wrapping your fingers around it. 

It reminded you of the definite change of your mind relationship that special night 

Your hand slowly began stroking from the base to the tip, twisting on your way up there. You knew what you were doing and he knew that too. At this point, he didn’t have much of a choice. Kyle couldn’t help but let his hips stutter upwards, letting out another low groan. 

His member became harder and warmer with each stroke. You kept this up until his immense length was fully erect and throbbing in your hand. You removed your hand, Kyle let out a small whimper. Looking into his face, his expression was full of lust

You quickly stood up, turning your back against him. Trying to slip off your sleep gown you were still in. It was a hassle trying to get it off, but when you finally got it off, you felt Kyle's hands grasping your hips. Pulling your ass against his crotch, you could feel how hard he was against you

Before you could react, he attacked your neck, kissing and sucking at your pulse. Earning a long drawn out moan from you

“K-Kyle?” You began, though you were interrupted, letting out another moan as he nipped on your sweet spot, clawing at one of his forearms. 

He didn’t reply, he only let one of his hands move up your body until it rested on your breast. Cupping it and gently squeezing it. 

_ God did it feel good _ .

It wasn’t long until his other hand snaked its way to meet your tits, pulling out another moan from your lips as both of his hands went to grab a breast to squeeze. Tugging and slightly twisting your nipples

Keeping one hand on your breast, he let the other one trail down over your naval, finally dipping down into your panties. He pressed two fingers against your clit, letting them rest there for a second. After hearing your breath falter he knew it was time to get moving. Instead of slipping his fingers in right away, he began massaging your folds. Making another moan escape from your lips

You were so wet that when he removed his hand from your panties, his fingers were drenched with your juices

“Fuck Kyle ” You say breathlessly

He pulled down your panties at one once. Letting them fall to your ankles then pushed you back against the bed

Kyle began fumbling to pull down his pants as quickly as he could. After that, he reached in to grab a hold of his shaft, pulling him from his confinements. Grasping his hard dick, he slowly stroked it to get ready to enter. He was already oozing at the tip with precum. 

Slowly, he started pushing the tip in your slick entrance. Oliver couldn’t help but let out a small moan.. 

“Kyle.. _ ah _ …please…” You demanded

He lowered towards your ear 

“Please what?” He smirked 

“Kyle…” I grumbled, face flushed 

“Yes?” He whispered again

“Fuck me” 

With a snap of his hips, he was already in you. You hadn’t prepared yourself for it, so letting out a small cry was inevitable. You gripped the sheets of your bed like your life depended on it.

“Are you okay, do you need me to stop ?” He said softly, looking worriedly that he hurt you

“No, I just need to adjust,” You said assuring him

For a moment you two stilled, waiting for you to adjust. The way your walls clasped around him was too much stimulation to handle, but you desired it so badly 

After taking a few breaths, you finally nodded, signaling him that everything was fine and that he didn’t need to assure if you were. 

Oliver smiled, he grabbed your hips to steady himself and slowly rolled his to meet yours. Still trying to keep a slow pace not to hurt you. 

“Faster, K-Kyle... _ ah _ I need more” You plead

He almost pulled out of you completely before snapping his hips to meet yours, earning another cry from you. After a few strokes, he was able to set a rhythm. His thrusts had become more fluid and even. Keeping his hands on your hips, snapping his hips forward once more. That time Kyle hit your sweet spot because you had let out this beautiful noise that Kyle made sure he heard again in again from you. Bucking into you again with much more strength this time, he was able to force another one of those sinful noises out you 

All that could be heard was the sound of hot flesh hitting against another, your ragged breathing and moans of pleasure, and Kyle’s low grunts. Your moans and pleas were becoming louder with each thrust

His thrusts slowed down to long drawn out strokes just so one of his hands could drift down between them to nudge you to open wider. Now you could really feel the length of him, hot and heavy, sliding in and out at a much faster pace.

You cried out again, every little action he did sent you closer towards your climax

“Are you…”

“The pill, don’t worry about it” You breathed out already knowing the question 

He begins to pick up the pace again, going a little faster than the last time. Keeping his steady pace, he let one of his hands drift over the sensitive part of your thighs before brushing two of his fingers against your clit. You could tell he was determined to bring you closer to my edge. The pressure he had built up was becoming too much. 

A few thrusts later you could feel your walls clenching his shaft, your body going stiff after hitting my sweet spot again. You came around him, drenching him. He continued to pound into you, fucking you right through your high. 

Your body was completely filled with overstimulation, but you took every thrust of his dick. You were practically crying at the sensation, calling out for Kyle and Kyle only. He started to go a little slower this time wanting to calm you a bit, moving up to nibble on your ear, inhaling sharply. Biting the bottom of his lip to stifle the groan from escaping him as he snapped forward. Kyle could feel his length harden and swell inside you. All it took was the shift of your hips. 

A strained groan tore through his chest as he came deep inside of you

He continued to fuck you until every last drop of his cum was inside of you. Finally, he pulled out and laid beside you on the bed your, breaths the only thing filling the silence 

Kyle grabbed your hand, and kissed the top of it, smiling 

You sat up and sat in his lap, wincing in the fact that he left you  _ wrecked _

He seemed to notice that and chuckled 

You didn’t care, you just pressed your forehead against his

Finally, you had expressed all the longing you had for him, past the friendship and past the drama, it was all out and you were so happy to finally be his. 

“ _ I love you _ ”

Kyle believe it and would never doubt it again 

You were his love, all his, not his friend, not anyone else’s, but his love 

“ _ I love you Y/N _ ”

  
  
  
  


**_THE END_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YALL END OF MY FIRST STORY, and on such a sweet note. Seriously, babes you all were so supportive and I was so glad to see how much you babes enjoyed the story 🥺 yall bout to make me cry...anyways I'm definitely looking forward to writing more fics in this fandom! Thank you all again babes it truly was amazing, I love yall and giving you all the kisses in the world Muahhhhhhh<333 - Love Kween


	25. forever yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SIKE FUTURE BONUS FIC TO END IT ALL, just to wrap things up on a happy note, again I love love love you all and I hope this story was great! Muahhhhh

“Yup we’re pulling up now, see ya Stan” Kenny said hanging up the phone and parking the car 

Kyle exited the car to open the door for you and assisting in getting you up

You smiled at him gratefully, excited to finally be at your location 

You walked into the house and shed your winter clothes, allowing Kyle to take them 

“Jew, Y/N, you’re finally here” Eric said handing Kyle a beer”

“Eric be nice” Heidi said sternly 

“Traffic was awful fatass” Kyle answered as he took the beer from Eric

The two were still enemies, but now they tolerated each other just a little bit better being a little older 

“Jesus Y/N...you’re big-“

“AUNT Y/N, UNCLE KYLE” Stan’s kids called out to you two, cutting Cartman off 

Kyle eagerly picked up the two boy toddlers and gave them hugs 

“How are my favorite twins?” Kyle asked as he put down the beaming tots 

“Good Uncle Kyle! Aunty Y/N, can we touch your belly?”

You nodded and laughed softly, your own hand resting on it, grinning when your gold wedding band reflected light, you were also thinking it was adorable to have little hands on your growing stomach 

Sometimes it still surprised you, 7 months pregnant with Kyle’s child, it was the ultimate gift of your love for each other, a child.

“Boys leave your aunty alone” Stan said walking in the room, Wendy by his side 

“I’m sorry Y/N, they just get so excited” Wendy smiled softly 

Stan put his own hand on the stomach 

“Dude, a mini you huh?” Stan smiled 

“I hope so, although I have a feeling that Kyle’s genes might beat mine” You laughed at Stan 

“You can say that again” Wendy happily sighed as she looked at her own two boys that reminded you of your childhood best friend 

“SUNSHINEEEEE” You heard an all too familiar voice call out 

“Nickyyyyy” You say grinning 

Nicole quickly gave Kyle a hug and went to embrace you carefully in her arms 

“How's my precious baby doing?” She said talking to your bump

“Fiesty, the kicks are definitely there” You chuckled 

“Maybe your genes  _ will _ win” Token teased walking next to Nicole and giving a fist bump to Kyle 

“Speaking of, where’s your little guy?” You asked looking for your nephew

“We just put him down for a nap with Eric Jr, those two have been waddling all day” Token said with a small smile at Heidi who only nodded 

You just laughed, knowing all this would be you and Kyle soon 

But today was not a play date

It was Kenny’s birthday, and Butters had thrown his husband this lovely get together 

Speaking of the two blonds 

“Well if it isn’t my  _ girlfriend _ ? How’s our child hun?” Kenny walked out of the kitchen and gave you a kiss on the cheek and placed a hand on your belly too 

You smiled at the running joke you two had, even earning laughter from Kyle who had moved passed letting comments like that get to him years ago 

“Fine Fine, you could help out more” You fake sighed, making the room chuckle 

“AH, MY LITTLE BUTTERCUP!” Butter’s southern drawl came as he burst excitedly in front of you, hands already making their way in your bump “I FELT A KICK KEN I FELT A KICK” 

“Really? For Butters?” Kenny fake cried out to your bump 

“Happy birthday Kenny!” You say finally giving him a loving hug

“Happy birthday bro” Kyle repeated, copying your actions 

“Thanks everyone, I really appreciate you all being here” Kenny smiled “Let’s eat I’m starving”

You all have ate a delicious meal prepared by Butter's and chatted for a while with some wine, you, of course, had to settle for some freshly squeezed lemonade Butters made just for you 

“We got a gift for you!” You say excitedly as you struggle to reach the gift bag 

Kyle chuckled “Here babe, I’ll give it to him”

Kenny took the bag eagerly “Guys you didn’t have tooooo” 

“Humble as ever Kenny” You teased 

Kenny opened the bag and to find his gift of his favorite whiskey, his eyes narrowing as he read the label 

“ _ Drink when taking care of nephew? _ ” Kenny read out loud, eyebrows furrowed, however not a second later his eyes shot up at you in realization 

“ITS A BOY???” Kenny shouted 

You and Kyle smiled, Kyle talking your hand in his 

“I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO BE SURPRISED?” Stan also yelled at this sudden news 

“Well Kenny asked” Kyle shrugged 

“I ASKED TOO!” Nicole added, stunned as well 

“LOSERS! IM AN UNCLE ONCE AGAIN!” Kenny yelled in happiness as he took a generous swig of his new whiskey 

“Here we were hoping it’s a girl, five boys….” Heidi sighed 

“Guess it’s up to Kenny and Butters to give us a girl” You smiled 

Both blondes blushing instantly 

“We’ll try” Butters said shyly 

The room immediately scattered at this news, already throwing out names and who should be the godparents 

You smiled at the sight, feeling the pressure of lips against your hand 

You looked at your husband Kyle, you never would have imagined it would actually get to this point with the two of you, it always seemed like you were just friends, but now, he was your entire world and you were his source of joy 

“I love you” Kyle said quietly enough for only you to here 

You placed his hand on your stomach, that enough showing him you felt the same 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello gorgeous people! Welcome to my first fic and my first story in the fandom, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the show! Comment & Give Kudos, I'd appreciate feedback babes🥺


End file.
